


Where Angels Don't Tread

by MelodramaticCoffeeAddict



Series: A Walk Through Hell [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crew as Family, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, author has too much time on her hands, scottish mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticCoffeeAddict/pseuds/MelodramaticCoffeeAddict
Summary: “That's what mortals do. Get struck by sharp things. Bleed. Hover. Meet the Guide. Make a bargain. All mortal stuff.”“You aren't a mortal.”“I'm kind of a mortal.”OrThe swordsman’s impeccable record for dodging death; finally explained. [The Baratie Arc and Beyond]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While researching mythology (because what else to do when I'm bored) I stumbled upon the legend of the Cu Sith. Based in Irish and Scottish lore, the Cu Sith is something of a banshee/grim reaper who appears to warn of death or to guide a soul to the afterworld. Most often, the Cu Sith appears as a dog (that stands at the size of a bull) with a shaggy green coat and black or red eyes. Thus, this fic was born. Because our beloved swordsman has avoided death too many times to not be on good terms with a grim reaper of some sort. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun with the first part of this two-part fic and intend to write the Post-Time-Skip entry soon. I hope you guys don't find it too confusing.

_“Mu tha thu airson a bhith buan, na teid eadar an té ruadh agus a' chreag.”_ ~ a Scottish Gaelic proverb  
**Translation: “** If you want to live a life that is long, don't die.”

* * *

“What are you doing?” his father sighs.

Blood swirls around him, even in the white haze of unconsciousness. The gaping wound in his chest will heal once he lets it. But, if he heals too quick, they others will know something is different about him. So, for now, Zoro’s content to enjoy the feeling of floating.

“Zoro. I am speaking to you.”

With a moan, Zoro forces his eyes open. Looks up at his father. “What?”

“What are you doing?” his father repeats. Impatience rules his voice. “I thought you'd outgrown the dramatics.”

“I'm not being dramatic.” Zoro closes his eyes again.

A nonexistent foot taps against an imaginary floor. The incessant sound breaks through Zoro’s peaceful quiet. He refuses to acknowledge it. If he doesn't acknowledge it, maybe it'll go away.

He seriously doubts it will. Even poor excuses for parents know how to be persistently annoying.

“You're hovering. As though you have no choice in the matter.”

“Yes.” No point in denying the truth. “That's what mortals do. Get struck by sharp things. Bleed. Hover. Meet the Guide. Make a bargain. All mortal stuff.”

“I don't have time for this.”

“You didn't have to come.”

“Of course I had to come. You're hovering.”

“Mortals hover, father.”

“You aren't a mortal.”

“I'm kind of a mortal.”

“Zoro.”

With a huff of breath, Zoro pushes himself up. Even in the In-Between, blood dampens his shirt. Sharp black eyes glare at him. A busy green eyebrow raises.

“Why are you pretending that man can beat you?”

“He _did_ beat me,” Zoro grumbles. “His swordsman skills are far superior to mine.”

“That's because you haven’t bothered to tap into anything beyond your mortal powers.”

“That's because it’s cheating! There's no honor in cheating.”

His father scrubs a hand down his face. “I never should have let your mother raise you in the mortal world.”

“I'm not dead. I don't belong in your world.”

“Well, you don’t belong in her world either.”

Pain erupts from Zoro’s chest. He lies to himself. Pretends it’s from the wound Mihawk gave him. Based on the regretful grimace on his father's face, Zoro’s face betrays the dishonest attempt.

Zoro glares at his father. “Thanks for the reminder.”

“Zoro,” his father sighs again.

Whatever he has to say, Zoro doesn't want to hear. He lays back again. Closes his eyes. “I'm leaving.”

The wound on his chest inches closed. Life replaces death.

Water greets him when he arrives back. Crimson blood, _his_ crimson blood, swirls around him. Chokes him. Pain laces through him. Makes it impossible for him to move. This must be what having a Devil Fruit feels like. It sucks. He almost feels bad for all the times he threatened to drown Luffy.

_Almost_.

Hands grab him from either side. Drag him.upwards to glorious oxygen. Johnny and Yosaku yammer rapidly as they pull him back to the boat. Usopp helps drag him on board. Hurries to find bandages.

Vaguely, he hears Luffy shouting at Mihawk. Angry for hurting Zoro. The glaring pain lessens a bit. Replaced by a harsh regret. He let Luffy down. He can never do that again.

 

“So, what's your Devil Fruit?” Nami asks.

They're sitting around the table, waiting for lunch as a storm rages on outside. Usopp tries to teach Luffy the rules to a game, far too slow and boring for their energetic captain.

Zoro cracks an eye open to find the navigator’s gaze on him. “My what?”

“Your Devil Fruit,” Nami says again.

“I don't have a Devil Fruit.”

Nami’s gaze moves to the still healing scar on his chest. If he was on his own, Zoro would have let it heal at it's normal rate. Been left with little more than a thin white line. But that would have been far too obvious. Instead, he wears the stitches and the bandages her doctor left him with.

He stares back at her without a word.

“He doesn't,” Usopp agrees. “If he did, he never would have been able to jump in after Luffy all those times.”

Nami frowns thoughtfully. Zoro closes his eyes again. Discussion over.

“Well, then what's wrong with you?” she asks.

Or not.

Zoro doesn't acknowledge the question. Maybe if he doesn't acknowledge it, Nami will let the subject drop.

“Oi,” the cook snaps. “Don’t ignore Nami-san.”

“Nothing’s wrong with Zoro,” Luffy protests. Favors Zoro with a smile. “Zoro’s just different.”

Different. Weird. Strange. All pretty good words if Zoro’s being honest.

Freak fits the best, by far. At least, it’s the one Zoro’s grown accustomed too. His hair is a strange color. He’s not very good with people. His training regime is abnormal.

Try as Sensei might, he never hid the other kids’ thoughts from Zoro. Thoughts that mimicked their parents and most of the town’s. After a while, he’d just learned to accept it.

He opens an eye to look at Luffy and gives the captain a grateful nod. The crew return to idol chatter. Nothing of real importance. Conversations of dreams and families. Treasure and adventures. Zoro lets all of it buzz in the back of his mind. Only concentrates on their words when his bandages begin to itch.

Maybe he should take them off. It’s been at least two days since he first got the wound. Even mortal wounds would have healed by now, right.

The cook took his bandages off the night they set sail. Luffy shed his this morning. Surely enough time has passed that it wouldn't be odd for him to go bandageless.

“Stop picking at it!” Nami bats his hand away from his bandages. “What is wrong with you? If you reopen it, who's going to stitch you back up? You'll bleed to death.”

Zoro blinks at her. “It’s not that bad.”

Apparently, Zoro chose the wrong thing to say. Nami and the cook spend the next half an hour telling him exactly how bad it is. So, perhaps Zoro should keep the bandages on a little longer. If he takes them off before three days, they might give him the run around again.

Two more days. Zoro can last two more days in these bandages. These itchy, movement constraining bandages.

Bandages that really piss him off.

Zoro ditches the bandage a few hours later. Nami flips her shit.

 

The Grand Line proves to be a pain in the ass the moment they enter it. First there's the whale. Zoro feels its presence as soon as they begin their decent. The whale is nowhere close to the In-Between, but it longs to be.

Luffy half destroys their ship. Zoro would laugh if it wasn't for the fact that now Usopp keeps whining about it. That and the crow’s nest is a little more hazardous. Zoro likes the small space. Confined but he can see everything around him with ease. Now, it's liable to topple over if Zoro looks at it the wrong way.

Then there's the crazy, whale killer people who seem way too familiar. It isn't until they reach the island that Zoro finally understands why. The blood of the departed linger on the townspeople’s hands. Fuzzy shapes of spirits that refused the Guide or slipped out of the In-Between before the Guide could find them. Zoro can see each of them. Following close behind their killers. Anxious to see them meet their own demise.

Baroque Works closes in on their captain and his thirty-thousand beli bounty. Little do they know, Luffy’s swordsman is no fool. And no light weight. Alcohol rarely has an effect on Zoro. He drinks it for the facade. Pretends he enjoys the burn like all mortals seem to. He lets color rise in his cheek. Lets his head fall in a false sleep. Waits still and quiet.

Nami falls last. The others fell into slumbers long before Zoro. Far too trusting for their own good.

It doesn't take long for the idiot bounty hunters to realize their out matched. They prove to be a good practice round for Kitetsu. The cursed blade’s spirit grips Zoro’s arm. Tries to add power to the swing without Zoro’s permission.

“Stop. That,” Zoro growls.

_“They deserve it,”_ the blade hisses back.

Zoro shakes it’s grip from his arm. “I'll decide what they deserve. You can listen to me or I can bring you back to the Guide.”

Spirits of a curse rarely get a choice in the matter. The Guide clamps them between his powerful jaws. Drags them to the afterlife despite their screams. Sounds of despair and rage that are more than enough to haunt a four-year-old for life.

The fear of the Guide tames the sword slightly. It at least stops trying to move on it's own.

Zoro cuts through bounty hunter after bounty hunter until he reaches Miss Wednesday. His feet pause of their own accord before he can strike her. The fuzzy attachment freed from the In-Between doesn't stalk behind her. Instead it wraps around her. Like a protective blanket.

Seeing that in a bounty hunter rarely happens. Something is different about this one.

“Zoro!” Luffy’s shout echoes through the town of unconscious agents. Spills ice into Zoro’s blood.

He tries desperately to reason with the captain - his captain. Luffy hears none of it. Doesn't listen to Zoro’s explanations. Trusts only his blind idea that anyone who feeds him is a good person.

They fight around the two “high ranking” agents that arrive. Though, if this is what's considered high ranking, Zoro should have joined Baroque Works.  He would have been the boss in the time it takes to snap his fingers.

Maybe it’s the rage. The hurt that makes Zoro so unaware of the world around him. He feels the agents’ spirits. Their souls as they fly at him. It makes it easy to avoid them. But Luffy, Zoro can’t avoid Luffy. They clash. Powerful shock waves knock down bricks and buildings all around them.

The little cuts and bruises heal before Zoro realizes they've appeared on him. None of the slivers of pain make it to his brain. The only pain he feels is the hurt of knowing his captain doesn't trust him.

Half the village is destroyed by the time Nami arrives. Her shrill voice echoes as she picks them up by the scruff of their necks. Explains the promise of treasure in exchange for saving the princess. The princess with the strange spirit.

Conveniently, the witch leaves out the fact that Zoro did not senselessly attack an entire town of nice, friendly people. Though, the princess does reveal the true intentions of the feast after she’s stopped with the rest of her sob story.

Still, Luffy doesn’t offer an apology.

Zoro doesn't ask for one.

But, for the first time since he joined Luffy, he wishes he stayed in the In-Between.

 

Vivi proves to be as annoying as the cook. Which, somehow, proves to be _less_ annoying than her damn duck. Carue makes a break for the opposite side of the ship every time Zoro gets within spitting distance. Whines and hides behind Vivi.

Animals disliking Zoro is far from uncommon. His connection with the In-Between, no matter how small that connection may be, tends to put most creatures on edge. The annoying part comes in the form of suspicious and unnerved looks from the crew.

A crew that apparently no longer trusts him. All because of a stupid duck. A duck Zoro can’t even reason with because he can’t close enough to talk to it.

“What are you?” Vivi asks one day.

She wanders to the back of the ship. Bounces on her toes as Zoro lifts his weights.

He doesn't answer her.

She takes a step further. “You scare Carue, Mr. Bushido. Why?” Mistrust fills every word. “What are you?”

Zoro’s knuckles go white around his weight. “A freak.”

The answer doesn't pacify her completely, but she finally leaves him alone. Zoro takes the victory where he can get it.

Merry’s back deck becomes Zoro’s personal safe haven. No one bothers him. Or whimpers at the sight of him. No gazes watch him as though expecting him to snap. It’s nice. Quiet. Relaxing.

Lonely.

Lonely until Zoro feels it one morning. He picks up his weights. Starts his usual morning workout. Feels eyes on him. But not human eyes. Something else.

He sets down the weights. Glances up at the spirit on the roof. Not a fuzzy outline or a blurry mass. The clear image of a small child in a raincoat.

“You're not from the In-Between,” he says.

“No,” she agrees.

An overwhelming sense of calm. Of home. All of it slams into Zoro’s chest.

“You're Merry.”

The ship’s spirit beams at him. “Yes!”

Zoro smiles before he can stop himself. “A Klabautermann.”

Spirits of ships. Created by love and devotion.

She nods enthusiastically. “You all love me, very much.”

Zoro smiled. “Hai. Very much.”

“Can I keep you company?”

Company. Zoro enjoys silence and solitude. The question brings a lightness to his chest anyway.

“Hai. I'd like that.”

 

It's a moment of pure, unadulterated panic. Trapped in a wax prison with the girls on either side of him. God only knows where Luffy is. Kitetsu swirls around him. Clouds his thoughts. They can’t sit here forever. Zoro may be able to leave the In-Between at will but the others will become little more than fuzzy blobs that no one else can see or hear.

Even if they don't like Zoro, Zoro likes them.

He draws Yubosuri and Kitetsu. Ignores Nami and Vivi’s screams of protest. He might be able to reattach his feet. Zoro’s never completely lost a limb, but he's had some pretty deep wounds. They all healed just the same.

Blood paints the white wax below. Nami screams for him to stop. She must think it hurts. It really doesn't. Not as much as it would for a mortal. Besides, as long as Zoro concentrates on the fight to come, any sort of pain fades to the background.

He's about halfway through _both_ ankles when Luffy _finally_ makes his appearance. The girls give him shit for taking so long. Zoro would love to do the same. But fatigue pulls at him as blood pours out of his legs. He lets it go. Won't admit he's grateful for the wax until it stops his bleeding. Takes back the gratitude when it fills his lungs and pulls him back into the white waiting.

“Again?” his father sighs. “I'm starting to think you want to be here, Zoro.”

“Fuck off.” Zoro’s response is more habit than anything else. “And stay away from the girls.”

“You shouldn’t care for mortals. They'll only disappoint you.”

“I'll make sure to pass that along to Mom.”

Not that Zoro’s actually seen his mother. Not since he was young. All he knows is that she hasn't passed through the In-Between. So she’s alive somewhere.

Nor is his father completely wrong. Part of him feels only disappointment for mortals. Kuina should have been the strongest swordsman in the world. A simple misstep killed her. Luffy should have trusted Zoro when he let him on his crew. A simple miscommunication ruined that. Mortals are simple. They break easily.

But they still pull Zoro to them. Mortality. Normality. Zoro craves it so badly it hurts him more than any of the wounds on his body. He wants to be like them.

“I suppose you don't want to talk about-"

“Nope.”

They sit in silence until the flames take him back. Zoro’s swords dance with fire. He splits through the Baroque agent with ease. The crew cheer at their victory. Limp back to Merry with various injuries.

The cook whines and flits around the girls. Usopp declares a tale of bravery. Luffy hovers too close as Zoro grabs a handful of towels and moves to the back of the ship.

“What, Luffy?” Zoro asks.

He presses the towels to the bloody wounds. Once the captain leaves him alone, he’ll let them heal enough to stop the bleeding. Luffy stares at him. Expression unreadable. Then he plops down across from Zoro. A serious frown on his face.

“Zoro shouldn't have cut his feet.”

Zoro hums and leans against Merry’s rails. He feels her lingering nearby. Knows that once Luffy vanishes, the Klabautermann will appear to berate him for the self-inflicted injuries.

“Zoro should have trusted me and Usopp to come.” Anger wraps around Luffy’s voice. “Why didn't he?”

_Because none of you trust me. You trust a damn duck more than you trust me._

Zoro refuses to look at Luffy. If he does, Luffy will see the answer in his eyes. The hurt. Confusion.

“I panicked.” Only the truth leaves Zoro’s tongue.

Luffy remains seated. His annoyance thick in the air. A sharp huff of breath.

“I'm sorry. I trust Zoro,” he finally says.

Luffy’s seat is empty before Zoro can lift his gaze. He replies the words over in his head. Lets the wounds on his feet inch closed again. He’ll need scars there. Otherwise, the others will get suspicious. Not that it matters. They already know he's a freak.

Nami joins him some time later. When the others have settled in, either on watch or getting ready for bed. She arrives like a hurricane. Loud and painful. Punches him on the head. Yells at him for hurting himself.

“You could have died!” she shouts. Because she doesn't know that Zoro can’t be killed by mortal wounds. “Of all the idiotic things to do! You bastard. How do you think we would have felt if you'd bled to death?”

Zoro stares at her. No words form in his mouth. He hadn't thought about that. Not at all.

“I don't know,” he answers truthfully. Not a drop of sarcasm in his voice. “It wouldn't bother you that much, would it?”

For a moment, Nami looks like she’s going to scream until she’s blue in the face. Then she deflates. Sits against the railing beside him and pouts at the empty air. Zoro stares down at her. Unsure of what to say or do. So he waits.

“Do you really think we wouldn't care?” she asks after a long pause.

Zoro shrugs..”You can always get more muscle. That's what I'm here for, right?”

“You're here because you're nakama.”

“No.” He tries desperately not to let the hurt show in his eyes. “If I were nakama, you'd all trust me more than the duck.”

Nami climbs to her feet without a response.

 

Zoro knows Nami’s sick long before she does. It's no simple illness. No flu or cold. Her connection to the In-Between creeps stronger and stronger.

She’ll need a doctor.

 

Drum Island becomes Zoro’s least favorite island before they even reach it. First, the temperature plummets. Complaining isn't one of Zoro’s hobbies but he _hates_ the cold. The cold reminds him of the In-Between. Conjures images of white and desperate pleas for life.

Soon after, they run into some deranged lunatic that eats part of Merry. The young spirit doesn't scream but her pain reverberates in Zoro’s bones. It takes all of his willpower not to slaughter the crazy man and his followers. Even as Merry desperately assures him she isn't hurt.

Then, they get shot at by anger local. By time they need to step foot on the island, Zoro volunteers to stay with the ship. Unfortunately, Vivi orders Carue to stay behind as well. Which is just peachy.

The duck could have carried Nami with ease. Left everyone's hands open. And Zoro without an annoying, twitchy duck to babysit.

Carue seems as intent on avoiding Zoro as he is avoiding the duck. So by the time the others disappear over the hill, Zoro’s left alone to train on deck.

“Should you be training with your ankles?” Merry asks.

“They're healed,” he tells her between huffs of breath.

“That fast?”

“Mmm hmm.”

The day continues much the same. Until Zoro feels it. A cold gust of wind that can only be one thing. He drops his weight and whips around to look at the hills. A flash of green within the white hilltops. An eerie howl that makes Zoro’s skin crawl. Carue lets out a pathetic whimper.

“No. No,” Zoro whispers.

He drops to the ground. Closes his eyes.

Merry’s voice and Carue’s whines fade away. The chill in the air strengthens. White surrounds him when he opens his eyes. Strains his ears. Follows the distant lull of his father’s voice.

Zoro hasn't been in the In-Between by choice in years. From the age ten and beyond, only near death experiences brought him to his father. He hasn't had a reason.

But Zoro isn't a little boy anymore. And there's more at stake than just his happiness now.

Nami sits in a room full of orange trees. The trick of convincing people to stay in the In-Between long enough for the Guide to find them is making them feel at home.

Pinwheels and oranges. All Nami needs to feel welcome.

She reaches out her hand. Ready to accept Zoro’s father’s. His heart leaps to his throat. Pounds in his ears.

No.

He can't have her too.

Zoro’s fingers close around his father’s wrist. Flings his hand away as he places himself between them.

“You can't have her,” he says firmly.

“Zoro?” Nami sounds surprised.

His father lets out a long suffering sigh. “Really, Zoro? This again?”

“You can't have her,” he tells his father again. “Luffy can save her.”

This isn't a broken neck. An instant death. Illness leaves time for a rescue. As long as the sick person doesn't give in too early. There's still a chance.

His father takes a step forward and Zoro growls. The sound of a vicious, feral dog. The sound his father often makes to those who stand in his way.

He can't have her.

“Zoro,” Nami whispers. Fear clear in her voice.

He turns to her. Kneels to the ground. Offers his hand. “Luffy can save you,” he tells her. “I'll show you the way back.”

Back to subconsciousness. Back to understanding. Away from the Guide. Away from death.

Her uncertain gaze flickers between him and his father. A gut punch when Zoro realizes she still doesn’t trust him. Maybe none of them will ever trust him. Maybe his father was right. He should stay in the In-Between. Tuck away the mortal part. The part that needs people. Friends. Loved ones. The weak part. Maybe this has all just been a waste of his time.

Nami takes his hand. Squeezes it when he looks at her. Eyes wide without his permission.

A weak smile is her only response. She let's Zoro pull her to her feet. Keep himself between her and the Guide.

“Don't make a habit of this, Zoro,” his father orders. Though he makes no attempt to stop Zoro from guiding Nami away from the sweet scent of fruit and ocean air.

They remain silent to the end of the In-Between. Voices filter in from the other side. Mumblings of medicines and doctors. The bright white begins to fade. Colors fade into the fuzzy shapes of a room.

“What are you?” Nami asks him in a soft whisper as the In-Between begins to fade.

Her life defeats her death.

Zoro gives her a strained smile. “A freak.”

He releases her hand before she can reply. The in-Between fades back to the Going Merry. In front of him, Merry waves her arms frantically and Carue dances from foot to foot.

Zoro gives them half assed attempt at a smile before exhaustion plows into him. He closes his eyes and let's a dead faint take him.

 

Warmth returns first. It tingles at Zoro’s toes and shoots up the rest of his body. A soft bed cushions his aching body. Then there's no noise. Clacks of pans hitting together. Shouts and cheers from another room. Scent of cigarettes and cooking food.

Zoro pulls his eyes open and blinks up at the ceiling. Light spills into the room from the small window. Fuzziness fades to full shapes. He recognizes Nami’s room as he sits up.

“Zoro!” Merry’s excited shout draws a wince from him. “Oh, sorry. Am I too loud?”

He turns to look at the small spirit as he sits up. Forces a smile on his face. “No, it's fine. I just have a bit of a headache is all.”

She nods. Her gaze watches him critically. Like him, she picks up habits from the mortals she's been around. Bounces on her toes like Vivi. Chews her thumb like Usopp.

“Your nakama have been very worried,” she tells him. “You were passed out when they came back. I was scared too.”

Guilt floods him. “Sorry. I haven’t done that in a while. It takes more energy than I remember.”

“Chopper was very confused. He couldn't figure out what was wrong.”

“Who the hell is Chopper?”

“Oh, right. You were asleep. Luffy found a doctor for the crew! He's very nice.”

“Doctor, huh?” Zoro nods to himself as he pushes his blankets back. “How long has he been on board?”

“Since yesterday.”

Zoro nods. “And the others made it back safe?”

“Yes. Nami feels much better.”

“Good.” He climbs to his feet, stretching his arms above his head.

From somewhere above, the wondrous scent of fresh food drifts into Nami’s room. His stomach rumbles. Merry giggles madly.

“Sanji’s making lunch,” she says.

Zoro nods. Smiles around a yawn. “Yosh. I'm going to head above. See if I can sneak anything off the plates.”

His ankles ache a bit as he climbs the stairs. Grabbing his swords as he goes, he can feel Kitetsu dance around like a demon. Furious about something or other. Zoro doesn't bother to ask what. The sword’s probably angry that someone else touched it. That, or it hasn't had the chance to slice through someone in days.

Heads snap in his direction as he opens the storage room door and steps into the sunlight. Usopp and Luffy sit beside Merry’s rail. A poor attempt at a quick fix does its job, he supposes. Their sniper is no shipwright after all. Vivi looks up from the book she's reading as Carue darts behind her chair.

One day, Zoro is going to kill that stupid duck. And he's going to enjoy it.

Luffy bounds over with a grin, eyes raking up and down his body. “Zoro’s awake!”

Zoro nods as he yawns again.

“That's good. Zoro wouldn't wake up when we got back. Even Chopper couldn't figure out why. He thought Zoro lost blood. But then there was no blood!”

“Eh?”

“He worried it was because of the wounds on your ankles, Mr. Bushido,” Vivi explains.

“Oh. No, those are healed.” He rolls his shoulders. “Is the cook done yet? I'm starving?”

They let him wander up to the kitchen without protest. Three people sit inside. Well, two people. One, raccoon dog? No, reindeer. Zoro thinks it’s a reindeer.

Whatever it is, it takes one look at Zoro and dives to hide behind Nami. Except that it hides backwards. Still in plan view. Zoro raises an eyebrow before he looks over at Nami and the cook.

“He knows I can still see him, right?”

Nami giggles and puts a comforting hand on the reindeer’s back. “Chopper, this is Zoro. Zoro, this is Chopper. He’s our doctor.”

Of course. A reindeer for a doctor. Luffy has got to stop bringing animals into this crew. Animals hate him.

Chopper cowers a bit more as Zoro’s gaze moves to him. This time he hides the right way. Nami and Sanji frown.

Too much work, Zoro decides. He’ll eat later. Without another word, he turns on his heel and stalks out to the back deck.

“Oi!” the cook shouts after him. “Get your ass back here, you shitty marimo! It’s lunchtime.”

Zoro ignores him. Ignores the say Carue slinks back as he passes. What's the worst that happens? He starves to death? Not that that can actually happen anyway.

Merry lingers nearby as Zoro settles against the rails. He rests his katana against his shoulder, leans his head back to take in the sound of open ocean.

“Zoro’s nakama.” Luffy’s voice travels on the wind. “Chopper shouldn't be afraid of him.”

“He smells scary.” Chopper has a small, squeaky voice. It almost reminds him of Merry. Young, inexperienced. The duck lets out a quack. “Carue thinks so too.”

“Carue,” Vivi scowls. “That's rude.”

“He won't hurt Chopper. Or Carue,” Luffy insists.

Zoro won't make any promises. The longer he has to put up with it, the more the duck pisses him off.

“Come on. Chopper should meet Zoro. _Really_ meet Zoro.”

Why? Why does Luffy feel the need to continually discover new ways to drive Zoro insane? The doctor doesn't like Zoro. Fine. Let sleeping dogs lie.

Sandals and hesitant hooves wander across the back deck.

“Oi, Zoro!” Luffy bounds over, dragging the young doctor with him. “This is Chopper. He’s our nakama now! He can transform into a giant. It’s so cool!”

His captains untamable enthusiasm brings a smile to Zoro’s lips despite himself. He turns his gaze to Chopper, still hiding the wrong way behind Luffy’s leg. The captain frowns down at his new doctor.

“Hello Chopper.” Zoro tries not to sigh.

“H-hi,” Chopper stutters back.

“Sanji says lunch is ready,” Luffy announces.

“Not hungry.” Zoro closes his eyes again.

From his left, he feels Merry bristle in annoyance.

Luffy frowns. “Zoro said he was starving.”

“Changed my mind.”

The frown deepens. “Zoro has to come eat lunch with us. Captain’s orders.”

This time, Zoro doesn't hold in his sigh. But he knows it's pointless to argue with Luffy. So he rises again. Chopper bolts back to the front of the ship before he’s on his feet. Luffy frowns after the reindeer.

“I’ll just eat later,” Zoro offers.

“No.” Luffy’s rubbery hand wraps around Zoro’s arm. “Zoro’s nakama. Zoro eats with nakama.”

The captain drags him into the kitchen despite his protests. Carue settles behind Vivi. Chopper practically crawls into Usopp’s lap.

Thus begins the longest lunch of Zoro’s life. The others ignore the animals’ unease. Usopp spins a tale of battle, bravery and bullshit. Luffy adds enthusiastically to the parts Usopp missed. Vivi t’sks at the boys’ antics. Nami protests madly on several parts of the story. And the cook dances around the annoyed woman like a fly.

All seems surprisingly right with the world.

He returns to the back deck after lunch. For the first time, not because he feels out of place but because his weights are back there. Zoro’s in the middle of contemplating whether or not to bring them to the front of the ship when Nami appears.

She doesn't announce her presence but Zoro feels it all the same. People who has been to the In-Between and returned alive feel different. Their connection feels stronger. Not that most of them ever know it. All their experiences are generally long forgotten by the time they return to the land of the living.

Nami throws herself at him in a hug before he has a chance to ask what she wants. One hand buries itself in his hair. The other snakes around his neck. She breathes shakily. Squeezes him tightly.

“Thank you,” she whispers. “Thank you for bringing me home.”

Zoro goes rigid in her hold. So she knows.

“I won’t say anything to the others,” she promises. “You can tell them when you're ready. But, Zoro.” She pulls back to look up at him, hand resting on his collarbone. “You're not a freak.”

He blinks down at her. “Nami-"

“You're not a freak,” she repeats firmly. “You're Zoro. You're our swordsman.” She hugs him again. “I was so scared. Thank you.”

This time, Zoro hugs her back. Lets his body relax. After a minute, she pulls back and smacks him lightly on the back of the head.

“That doesn't mean you can go around being reckless, you know!” She shakes a finger at him. “Just because you're on good terms with Death.”

“Death?” Zoro echoes. “He isn't Death. Death isn't a person, Nami. It's something that happens to you.”

“But, the man.”

“The Guide,” Zoro corrects. “He isn't Death. He just leads you on the path to the afterlife.”

Nami’s quiet for a moment. The question lingers in her eyes. But she doesn't ask it.

“I'm only half mortal.” Zoro answers the question anyway. “That’s why Chopper and Carue don’t like me. I always smell like death. I don't fully belong to either world, so neither can pull me away without my consent.”

“You can't die.”

“Not unless I want to.”

For a moment, she’s quiet. Then she smacks his chest. “Well, you still can't be reckless!”

“I don't see-"

“Because I said so!”

 

Chopper warms up to Zoro slowly. It starts with him sitting in his own seat when Zoro’s in the room. Grows to him apologizing instead of running go hide when he trips over Zoro’s napping form while playing with Usopp and Luffy. By the time the leave Alabasta, Chopper willing clings to Zoro when he’s afraid.

The damn duck is a different story. But Carue and Vivi stay behind, so Zoro doesn’t have to worry about it. What he does have to worry about is Nico Robin.

Zoro’s so distracted by his whiney crewmates, he doesn't notice her until she emerges from the storage room. She bares the gate and sense of someone who seeks out the In-Between. A distrustful woman who doesn’t care what happens, as long as she gets to die along the way.

Everyone else _loves_ her. Even Usopp gives into her sneaky tactics.

“I think she's nice,” Merry tells him one night, sitting on the side of the crow’s nest while he's on watch.

Zoro huffs.

“Is there a real reason you don't like her?” Merry asks.

She kicks her feet and looks up at the sky. Full of stars and moonlight. Around them, saltwater rises on the wind. Spatters across Zoro’s face.

“I don't trust her,” he growls. “Everyone else can fall for her bullshit. Even _Chopper_. I thought animals had a six sense about people.”

Merry giggles. “You're jealous.”

“Eh?”

“Chopper didn't like you when he first got on the ship, even though you didn't do anything. But he likes Robin, even though she's done bad.”

Simple, childlike logic. Zoro doesn’t dare admit that she's right. Well, half-right. Part of it is Zoro’s jealousy. The other part, her connection to the In-Between. Anyone who longs for death holds untold danger.

“Maybe you should give her a chance,” Merry tells him. “Please.”

Zoro sighs. “Yosh. Yosh. I'll give her a chance.”

 

Robin isn't _that_ bad. By the time they reach Sky Island, Zoro finds her tolerable. So, if he can consider Vivi nakama, he can consider Robin nakama. Though, he does his best not to get too attached to her. Robin wants to cross through the In-Between. Growing attached to someone like that brings only heartache.

That doesn’t mean, however, Zoro will allow anyone to send her to the In-Between early.

He catches her when Enel strikes her down. Lowers her with care. Glares at the false god with all the animosity he can feel.

“How dare you,” he growls.

Enel scoffs. “I am God. I dare whenever I please.”

Zoro’s hand drops to his side as he rises. “The Guides don’t take well to those who play Death,” he warns.

“Bow before me and perhaps I shall spare your life.”

Kitetsu sits heavy in his hand. “I've never prayed to any god. I certainly won't start with a false one.”

Nami screams for him to stop. The Skypiean follows his charge. They're out matched. There's no doubt about it. Enel may not be a god but he is a Devil Fruit user. And regular humans rarely stand equal go a logia Devil Fruit User.

“Damn it, Zoro,” his father hisses as Enel’s lightning fades to the white of the In-Between. “I have a job to do.”

“So, go do it,” Zoro sighs. He falls onto his back and stares up at colorless room.

“I can’t. If I leave and another Guide comes to drag you to the afterlife, your mother will kill me.”

_You’d have to find her first._ “Can Guides be killed?”

“Zoro!”

Zoro assumes that's a no.

“Why are you doing this?” his father demands. “You should have no problem with him.”

“Mortals can't defeat logia users so easily.”

“You aren't a mortal.”

“I'm kind of a mortal.”

“This is getting ridiculous. You've been here five times in as many months.”

“Are you sure it's five? I think it's only three.”

“You are missing the point! Before you met these people, I'd seen you here once outside of your own decisions. I want to know why you refuse to take out pitiful mortals that you would have otherwise crushed.”

“Luffy’s the captain. He's supposed to take out the strongest guy.”

“That's what this is about? You're afraid of hurting his feeling!”

Zoro sits up on his elbows and shrugs. “No captain wants a crew member that's stronger than them. If I go around taking out all of Luffy’s opponents, he won't want me on his crew.”

His father stares at him for a long moment. “I don't understand mortals.”

Noise begins to break through the quiet. The glaring white of the In-Between fades as Zoro’s pulled back toward the land of the living. Chopper must be awake. Working his little ass off to bring Zoro back.

“Don’t grow attached to mortals, Zoro,” his father warns again. “They’ll only disappoint you.”

Zoro shrugs as he stands. Walks towards the colors beginning to form around him. “No real difference between you and mortals then, is there?”

“Nami.” Chopper’s tearful voice reaches his ears as he starts for the thin veil between him and life. “It's been five minutes. His heart stopped.”

“One more time,” Nami insists. “Chopper, just one more time.”

Zoro smiles and falls through the veil. Chopper, Nami and Robin lean over him as he coughs into life again. Each of them let out a sigh of relief. Nami glares at him. Chopper hugs him. Robin smiles at him. Everything is back to normal.

Usopp tells them a tale as Chopper bandages them up. Swears he saw a ghost fixing the Going Merry. A small child in a raincoat. The others tease him mercilessly. Zoro laughs at the antics. Tries to hide the unease building in his chest. Their ship feels different. Older. Brings Zoro a similar feeling he gets around elderly people, clinging to their last days of life.

“You're going to leave us,” he says later that night on watch. The young Klabautermann sits on the edge of the crow’s nest again. Watching the waves as they sail away from Jaya.

“I don't want to,” she tells him. “I'm trying to hold on.”

The grim acceptance in her voice tells him all he needs to know. Cracks form in Zoro’s chest. He closes his eyes. Wills away the unbearable sorrow that washes over him.

No good can come from guilting the dying.

Zoro’s never thought to ask if there are Guides for spirits like Merry. He hopes there are. Death, he’s been told, is terrifying.

“We’ll be alright,” Zoro tells her.

Zoro waits until the cook relieves him on watch to slip into the storage room. Cold slips in around him. The ugly white of his In-Between. His father had been disgusted to discover that Zoro never found something to keep him in the In-Between. No grassy fields or wide open seas. Not a sword or picture. Zoro’s space in the In-Between just stays white. Probably because Zoro wants nothing to do with the In-Between. Not that his father will ever believe that.

He rises from the hard ground and wanders through emptiness. Several other Guides glance at him as he passes. A few of them - in their canine form - bare yellowing teeth. But none of them move to strike him. One made the mistake when Zoro was young. Only one.

The room he finds his father in has formed a library. Fire cracks in the nearby fireplace. A large armchair shoved between the fireplace and bookshelf. Zoro’s mind goes to Robin.

“It isn't hers.” His father snaps the book in his hand closed. Stands from his seat at the table. “Your archeologist may want to be here, but her space hasn't yet begun to take shape.”

So Robin is far from death. That's good. Zoro nods, gaze still drifting around the room.

“What do you want, Zoro?”

Zoro looks back to his father, eyebrow raised.

“I'm under the assumption that you haven't come here to accept my offer of a new home. So, what is it you want?”

“If you're busy-"

“I have five minutes.”

Talk fast. Zoro nods. “What happens to a Klabautermann when it's ship becomes unsailable?”

His father blinks in surprise. “A Klabautermann?”

“Hai. Do they come here?”

“No. They're born from the love of a ship. Not from a human life. They have no place in the afterlife.”

Zoro’s mouth runs dry. “So what happens to her?”

His father doesn't miss the slip-up. His back straightens. A lecture - one Zoro has heard a thousand time - sits on his tongue. Don't get attached to mortals. Or mortal things. They're fragile. Unreliable.

“She dies. Disappears.”

Zoro prefers the lecture to the angry enduring words.

“And no,” his father answers before he can ask. “There’s nothing I can do. I'm a Guide, Zoro. Not a deity.”

Grief shakes Zoro’s body. He clenches his fists. Tries to stop the display of weakness as he turns to leave. “Yosh.”

“This is why I've told you not to grow attached.”

“Stop,” Zoro tells him. “This is the same shit you said when Kuina died. I didn't listen then. I'm not listening now.”

He storms back to his space. Throws himself back through the veil. The same dizzying feeling as before rocks him. His body feels heavy. Zoro closes his eyes. Slumps against the wall and lets himself pass out. It's far better than crying.

Nami shakes him awake some hours later. Her sigh of relief hits his face as he cracks open his eyes.

“Are you okay? What happened?” she demands.

“Nothing. I'm fine,” he says, sitting up straighter.

“Then why are you passed out in front of my stairs?”

“I had to talk to the Guides.”

Fear flashes across her face. “Why?”

Zoro sighs. “It’s complicated.”

She slugs him in arm with a dark glare. “Tell me.”

Zoro is far from a whiner. He can hold out under pain, if he needs to. But this secret burns. Burns like Zoro faces the rage of Fire Fist Ace. Surrounds him with pain. A selfish part of him doesn't want to bear the pain alone. And Nami is the only one he can tell. So, he does.

Nami takes the news worse than her expected. She calls him a liar. Slaps him. Swears. Curses with the skill only a sailor can have. Once she gets all of that out of her system, she cries. Collapses beside him and sobs against his shoulder. Zoro sits silently. Lets her beat her first against him. Cry that it isn't fair. That she doesn't understand.

Zoro doesn't understand either. He never thought of an adventure without Merry. But that's the mortal way.

They dock in Water Seven. Nami puts on a glamorous display of someone who doesn't know that bad things hover on the horizon. Zoro volunteers to stay in the ship. Naps with Merry. A shipwright arrives to tell Zoro what he already knows. He’ll be losing a nakama.

Or rather, three nakama.

Merry is dying. Robin vanished. Usopp tries to beat the hell out of Luffy. Then he leaves the crew.

Zoro warns Luffy not to show weakness. The words burn his chest.

Nami gets them hotel rooms. Zoro allows Chopper to bandage Luffy up before he shoos the young doctor back to the room he shares with the cook. Once they're alone, Zoro pulls Luffy into the bathroom, turns on the shower and sits on the floor. A full thirty seconds pass before Luffy seems to understand. He flings himself onto Zoro’s lap. Sobs his heart out.

Zoro hates it when his father is right.

 

They demolish Enies Lobby. Leave fire and crumbling buildings in their wake. Zoro moves for Luffy as soon as they hit the water, drags his captain under his arm and grabs Chopper on the way by. The Going Merry sits patiently before them when they surface. Up on the sail, Zoro see Merry saves frantically at him. He grins at her as he throws Luffy and Chopper up to the cook. The rest of the crew scramble on board.

“Thank you,” Robin says. Tears in her eyes as she looks at them.

Her declaration still rings in their ears. _“I want to live!”_. Words Zoro knows are true. She feels different. Lighter. Her mind no longer seeks the In-Between. Now, she only wants the presence of life and her nakama.

A resounding crack ruins their celebration. Finally, The Going Merry’s breaks. The ship splits in two and shatters their hearts along with it. Luffy lets out a cry. Begs Iceberg to fix their beloved ship. But they all know it’s useless. These will be the Going Merry’s final moments. Sailing to safety with the family she loved so much.

It’s decided they’ll burn her. Set her free to the stars and sea.

Usopp sobs beside Zoro as Luffy lowers the torch. Tears falling from behind that stupid mask. On his other side, Chopper and Nami break into tears as well. No amount of warning. Of knowledge can calm the pain. The way a thousand swords stab into Zoro’s chest.

Something warm touches his hand. Zoro looks down to see Merry, the little Klabautermann slips a hand into his. She smiles up at Zoro and looks out at the burning ship.

“It’s alright,” she tells him softly. “I’m created by love, Zoro. Not by a ship. As long as you love me, I’ll always be here.”

Zoro closes his eyes. Bites his tongue. Enough people sob around him. Zoro doesn’t need to be added to that list.

“I’m sorry.” Merry’s voice carries around them. Zoro looks down again to find that she no longer stands next to him. Everyone starts at the sound of her voice. Eyes move to the ship as though all of them know what Merry sounds like. “I wanted to carry you all, just a little further. I wanted to go on more adventures with you.”

Nami collapses in tears. Chopper screams her name. Luffy screams an apology. Words that will echo in their minds forever. They didn’t take enough care of Merry. They were too rough. Careless. They asked too much.

Mortals always ask too much.

“It’s okay,” Merry whispers again as Zoro helps Chopper climb onto Iceberg’s ship. “I’m always here.”

 

Franky joins them. Usopp returns. Robin wants to live. Mortals aren’t that bad.

 

Zoro senses Brook long before Brook appears. Like Nami, the skeleton bears the feeling of a departed person that returned to their body. Zoro knows he’s heard of the Yomi Yomi no Mi before. His father complained about it once before, when Zoro was young. Complained about the man who escaped Death with the help of a Devil Fruit, Now, Zoro gets to meet him. And, if Luffy has a say in it, sail with him.

Like Chopper, Brook is wary of Zoro’s presence. Though, the skeleton doesn’t run for cover every time Zoro appears. Instead, he seems curious. Sits and stares at Zoro while the cook makes food.

Brook brings them to Thriller Bark. To monsters and “zombies”. Though, Zoro _knows_ these aren’t zombies. Zombies would have the feel of a cursed departed. A spirit that the Guides abandoned. Some assholes just don’t deserve help. These monsters are something else. They feel empty. Distant as though no one is in there.

Shadows, Brook later explains. A Devil Fruit user that steals shadows and places them in empty bodies.

And here, Zoro thought he was a freak.

He moves with Luffy, Robin, and Franky. Through an eerie castle. It reminds Zoro of haunted houses he reads about in Robin’s books. Which, honestly, kind of fits the aesthetic of this entire fucking island. Zoro _hates_ this island. All he can feel is danger and death. Sweat that drenches his neck and back.

This island is wrong. Bad. They should leave. But Luffy wants to save Brook first. They aren’t going anywhere until that want is fulfilled.

Which really _fucking_ sucks. They aren’t even halfway through the hallway when Zoro sense something behind him. Far too late. Black fills his vision.

It’s soon replaced with white. The silence replaced with an annoyed tapping.

“Goddamnit,” Zoro mutters.

He opens his eyes to find his father leaning over him.

“Did a knock to the head  really almost kill me?”

“No?” His father raises an eyebrow. “Nothing almost killed you. You came here by yourself.”

“I did?”

“Yes. Though the sun may kill you know. The Shichibukai took your shadow.”

“Shichibukai?”

His father lets out a long suffering sigh. “Yes. Moria is a Shichibukai. I swear, you kids are all going to end up here before you captain is King. Do your research.”

“That’s less fun.”

“Now you’re starting to sound like your captain.”

“That’s not a bad thing.”

“It isn’t a good thing either, Zoro.”

“Why? Because I’m getting attached to mortals?”

“Because you’re getting attached to an idiot.” His father scrubs a hand down his face. “Go back. Your friends are looking for you.”

“Wait!” Zoro protests when his father begins to walk away. “Why did I come here if I’m not hovering?”

“I don’t know.” His father frowns. “I’m not you, Zoro. And only you can answer that question.”

 

The legendary sword Shusui. Zoro could die of happiness when the blade sits in his hand. Full of power and promise. Zoro is going to be the Greatest Swordsman with this blade.

Brook is finally free.

Now, they just need Zoro, Luffy and the cook’s shadows. Then they’re free to leave this cursed place.

 

“Of course, Luffy’s shadow would end up in _that_ ,” Zoro growls, looking up at Oars’ dead body.

His father passed the giant’s story down to Zoro many times. A grumpy giant, but not a monster by any means. With Luffy’s shadow, however, the giant is a huge disaster. A child that throws himself about while declaring he’s going to be King of the Pirates. For some reason, hearing someone else shout Luffy’s dream sends rage spiraling down Zoro’s body.

Luffy’s dreams belongs to Luffy and Luffy alone.

Zoro will never let anyone take it from him.

 

“Roronoa Zoro.” Kuma’s deep voice fills his ears as he stands in front of Luffy.

Zoro knows the rest of the crew stands behind him. None of them will back down now. Zoro’s body doesn’t hurt. The Shichibukai gives him wounds but he lets them heal immediately. There’s no time to worry about what the others think of him. Their lives are on the line. Luffy can’t fight. Someone has to defend this crew.

“You’ve been a mystery to the Marines for a long time.”

In the distance, an eerie howl fills the air. Makes Zoro’s hair stand on end. Death lingers in the distance. Guides are eager to see souls into the afterlife.

No.

“Tell me, Roronoa, what are you?” Kuma asks.

Zoro glares at him. Frees his new sword from its scabbard.

“I see. No time for formal conversation.” The bear-man’s gaze moves around the group. “Give me Strawhat Luffy and I will spare your lives.”

Luffy. Give him Luffy.

With the wide smile and the kind eyes. Luffy, who brought them all together. Kept them together with unquestionable love and indisputable loyalty. Luffy, who gave them a home. A life. A purpose. Luffy, who looked at Zoro and saw _more_. More than a scary bounty hunter. More than a halfbred. More than an undesirable freak with dreams too far out of reach.

Luffy, Zoro’s personal ray of sunshine.

Zoro’s home.

The only person Zoro has ever belonged to.

Fuck That.

_“Hell no!”_ The others’ voices join Zoro’s.

If there’s on thing this crew will die for, it’s their captain.

 

Kuma offers Zoro a deal when he crawls from the rubble. Slices the Shichibukai’s arm. Dodges his attacks.

Take Luffy’s pain. Spare the crew’s lives.

The cook wakes. Tries to save Zoro’s life. And Luffy’s too. But Zoro can’t have that. Spare the crew’s life. Zoro can do that. No problem. Pain is nothing.

The cook wakes. Tries to put his life on the line instead of Zoro’s but he can't have that. He slams his sword in Sanji’s side. Lets the cook call him a bastard. As long as he lives. That's all Zoro cares about.

His swords clatter to the ground.

Kuma gives him a “taste". A small bubble of the agony he’s taken from Luffy’s body. Zoro swears his bones snap. His lungs tear apart. Pain seizes his body. Jerks through every part of him and Zoro screams. Screams because it's the only way to tame the agony. Agony Zoro didn't know anyone could bear. Even someone who isn't completely mortal.

Somehow, Luffy bears it.

Zoro’s body gives out. He collapses to the ground. Rolls over to look up at Kuma. Pants.

“Well?”

A laugh bubbles out of Zoro’s throat as he pushes himself up. Blood spatters past his lips. Pain. Only pain. Zoro can handle pain. For Luffy, Zoro would do anything.

“I do this,” Zoro whispers. Ignores the furious howling, warnings from behind him. “And you'll leave my crew alone?”

“You have my word.”

“Then, just, let me pick the location.”

They wander to a clearing. Far away from the crew. None of them need to awaken to find their blood and battered swordsman. Especially not Luffy.

A large green dog waits for them there. Red eyes locked on Kuma. Growls as they approach. Bares its teeth at Kuma. Zoro growls at his father. Behind him, the bear-man stiffens.

“Go away,” Zoro tells his father.

His father snarls as he stands.

“Go. Away,” Zoro says again.

He’s not letting his father stand in his way. The Guides can’t have Luffy. Can’t have his crew. Neither can Kuma. Zoro couldn’t save Kuina. But he can save the others. Besides, it’s just a bit of pain. Never once has Zoro shied away from pain. He doesn’t plan on starting now.

“You’re on good term with a Guide,” Kuma says as the canine bounds off, last growl still lingering in the air.

Zoro turns to him without a word. Waits for pain.

Kuma stares down at him. Curiosity in his dark eyes.

“That will not save you, Roronoa,” Kuma warns. “Guides don’t decide whether or not you die.”

“And they have no mercy for mortals,” Zoro finishes. “I know. This is my decision. My crew will live. And so will I.”

Kuma gives him a nod. Leaves the bubble of pain. Bids Zoro farewell. A farewell Zoro doesn’t return. He will see Kuma again.

“Zoro,” his father calls. Voice carried on the wind. “You cannot die. But you can be stuck in the In-Between. Cursed to hover forever.”

Zoro closes his eyes. Lets out a long breath.

“This mortal.”

“Luffy,” Zoro corrects. “His name is Luffy.”

His father doesn’t speak. Lets Zoro surround himself with thoughts and silence. Luffy. All Zoro can think of is Luffy. Luffy’s smile. Luffy’s strength. Luffy’s light. Zoro embraces every part of Luffy. His captain’s pain will be no different.

Without Luffy, Zoro has no reason to leave the In-Between.

“Luffy, then,” his father says. “Do you truly think he is work the risk of being trapped in a place that you hate?”

“He’s worth everything,” Zoro whispers.

“Then, it is I, who has been mistaken all this time. You are kind of a mortal.”

Zoro moves his hands forward. Lets wound spill blood from his body and paint the ground and rocks around him. Screams tear his throat. Pain hammers against every part of him. Consumes him until Zoro’s mind goes blank. Until he can’t remember where he is or why it hurts. All he can hear is _“I’m gonna be King of the Pirates! Join my crew”_.

White glosses over his eyes. The veil comes to consume him. To pull him away from the agony. His tear ducts are dry. No matter how desperately he wants to, Zoro can’t cry to relieve the pain. Can’t force his destroyed throat to work. Nothing will take the pain.

A dull buzz slowly transforms into the cook’s voice. “What the hell is with all of this blood? Zoro? Are you alive in there? Oi! What happened?”

Zoro almost laughs at the question. What happened doesn’t matter. What matters is that the crew will live. _Luffy_ will live. Will complete his dream. Nothing else matters.

“No-Nothing.” Zoro forces his voice to work. Ignores the way it grinds against the worn spots in his throat. “Nothing at all.”

“You absolute idiot!” the cook snarls.

If agony didn’t drum through every piece of Zoro’s being, he might have found the strength to point out that the cook had tried to do this himself.

“Shit, Zoro, what did that guy do to you?”

This time, Zoro actually does laugh. The huff of breath spatters blood onto the cook’s suit jacket.

“Okay?” Zoro chokes on his own blood asking the question. “Lu-Luffy. Okay?”

Rage fills the cook’s eyes as he looks up. “Damn it, Zoro. Why are you a one track mind?”

The veil blurs out the cook’s face. “Hypocrite,” he manages to mumble before he falls back.

 

White doesn’t greet Zoro when he forces his eyes open. The lack of complete agony tells him that he’s in the In-Between. But, he doesn’t find his space full of white. Instead, the Sunny’s crow’s nest fills his space. His three katana sit against the wall. Weights in the middle of the room. The smell of curlicue’s cooking twirls in the air.

Zoro’s jaw trembles. “No,” he mumbles. “No, no. What is this?”

“Part of you wants to stay.”

Zoro spins to find his father sitting on the bench. Watching him with tired eyes.

“No,” Zoro snaps. “No, I want to leave!”

“I told you not to grow attached to mortals, Zoro.”

“What the fuck does that have to do with anything?”

“It has to do with _everything_.” His father glares as he stands.

“Just get me out of here.”

“ _I_ can’t. You have to make that decision.”

“I want to go back.”

“No, you don’t. If you wanted to go back your wounds would heal and we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

“Liar.”

“Why don’t you want to go back, Zoro?”

“I do.”

“You can lie to me all you want. But you can’t lie to yourself.”

Zoro’s heart hammers in his chest. Breath comes in rapid pants. He wants to go back. Wants to see Luffy’s smile. Listen to Nami’s screeches. Usopp’s lie. Wants to taste the cook’s food. Listen to Robin’s stories. Fight with Chopper over bandages. Spare with Brook. Help Franky with repairs. Wants to smell the sea. Feel the wind. Wants to laugh and drink with his friends. See the adventures they’ll go on. Zoro wants it all. So badly.

But.

“Why don’t you want to go back, Zoro?”

“I don't want to watch them die!” The answers bursts through Zoro’s lips. Realization strikes his chest. He falls to his knees, hand over his mouth, and stares at the wooden boards of the crow’s nest.

“Don’t grow attached to mortals, Zoro. They'll only disappoint you.”

But it isn’t the people that disappoint you, Zoro realizes. Luffy could never disappoint Zoro. None of the Strawhats could _ever_ disappoint him. But their mortality. Knowing they won’t live forever. That disappoints Zoro. Getting attached to them. Loving them. And then watching them die. That’s disappointment.

For the first time in a long time, Zoro cries.

 

“Watcha doin?”

Zoro blinks his eyes open. Tries to pull the exhaustion from him. “Merry?”

The Klabautermann grins at him. “Hi, Zoro!”

“What are you doing here? I thought you didn’t go to the In-Between.”

“A big dog brought me here.”

Zoro sits him up. “A big dog.”

She nods. “He said you needed help. You won’t wake up outside. The others are very worried.”

“I can’t wake up,” Zoro admits.

“Why not?”

His gaze finds the imaginary windows. Beyond it, white clouds float by in a blue sky. As though all of this is real. As though, Zoro isn’t stuck in the In-Between. Zoro isn’t sure he wants to admit it. But, he can’t lie to himself. No point in lying to anyone else.

“I don’t want to watch them die.”

Merry sits quietly for a moment. Then, she giggles. “For someone who wants to be a mortal, you don’t want to suffer the consequences of it.”

Zoro looks up at her. “Eh?”

“All mortals have to watch their loved ones die, Zoro. They don’t get the choice to hide away. They have to watch. If you want to be a mortal, you have to do that too.”

“That’s not fair,” Zoro whispers.

He knows it sounds petty. But he doesn’t care.

“The mortal life rarely is. But, it’s also not fair to them if you stay here. They’re mortal, Zoro. They have to watch you leave them.”

She’s gone before Zoro can reply.

 

“I see you’ve made up your mind.”

Zoro steps to the veil. Toward the sound of his nakama’s voice. Luffy rambles on about something funny Usopp did, as though Zoro is actually awake and can hear him.

“Hai. I’m okay with being disappointed,” he tells his father. “Someday, I’ll be their disappointment too.”

A slight smile pulls at his father’s lips. “I wish you luck, my son.”

“Isn’t that funny, Zoro?” Luffy asks as Zoro steps through the veil.

“Hai, Sencho.” Zoro’s voice scrapes across his throat as he forces his eyes open.

Luffy beams.

 

Fuck Sabaody. Fuck Sabaody. Fuck the Marines. Fuck being a mortal.

Zoro takes ages to heal. Even with his abilities, Luffy’s pain has left Zoro drained. Left him with pain he doesn’t understand and isn’t use to feeling. Worst of all, it leaves Zoro unable to stand up to the Admiral. Unable to stand up to Kuma.

Luffy’s pain lands him on a creepy ass island with an annoying pink haired girl.

 

Disappointment. Mortals fill the world with disappointment. Fill Zoro with disappointment. But not in mortals. Disappointment in himself.

Weakness. Zoro is so full of weakness that he couldn’t help Luffy. He disappointed Luffy, even if the captain may never admit it.

He bows his head to Mihawk. Begs for help. Because what else can he do? He needs to get stronger. Needs to be a better swordsman. And Mihawk is the _only_ person who can help him do that. Well, the only mortal.

When faced with men who believe they’re gods, men with power of gods, Zoro needs to stop being mortal.

He needs to be extraordinary.

Zoro’s room in the In-Between remains the Sunny’s crow’s nest. Sends homesickness through his heart.

“Here again, so soon, Zoro?” his father asks.

“Hai,” Zoro breathes. “You told me I had more power. Tap into something beyond what I have now.”

His father nods. “You can.”

“Can you teach me?”

Silence.

For a long moment, the only answer is silence. Then his father speaks. “Why do you want me to teach you?”

“Because I don’t want to be disappointed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-Time Skip to the very beginning of Wano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm astounded at how much love this fic has gotten. I'm also astounded at where this fic has decided to go. Where Angels Don't Tread will now be split into three parts and I hope you guys enjoy the second and third part half as much as you enjoyed Part One! I've had so much fun writing this fic and created this subworld within One Piece. Fingers crossed that you guys like the direction it takes.

_“Triùir a thig gun iarraidh – gaol, eud is eagal”_ ~ a Scottish Gaelic proverb   
**Translation:** Three that come unbidden – love, jealousy and fear.

 

* * *

 

_~Two Years Later~_

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Perona screeches as she bandages his eye.

Zoro learned long ago that the pink haired woman has a shriek that rivals Nami. Depending on what she’s yelling about and how annoyed she is, Zoro will be left with a headache for the rest of the night. And then some seriously sore muscles the next day, when Mihawk uses training to punish him for annoying Perona. Which annoys Mihawk.

And, apparently, Perona finds this very upsetting.

Zoro sighs. Winces when she’s far too rough with the small injury.

“Of all the insane and ridiculous things to do. You cut your own eye open! On purpose!”

As a matter of fact, he did. And he has a reason. Not that Perona cares. Much like Nami, once she’s upset, the insane dead girl is upset. No amount of reasoning - no matter how good it is - can change that.

“Why?” she demands, stuffing gauze around the wound. “Why on Earth would you do this to yourself? Scars are so not cute!”

“Do you actually want me to answer that, or-?”

“Shut up! Yes!”

Shut up. But yes. This woman needs to work on her communication skills.

“WELL?”

“Quit your damn shrieking, woman,” Zoro growls. “You’re giving me a headache.”

“Your eye is probably giving you a headache. What the hell were you thinking, Zoro? Are you insane?”

_A bit._ “It’s fine.”

“This is not fine!”

Zoro sighs but lets her continue her rant. In a strange, twisted sense, it makes Zoro happy. Perona’s Nami-like shrieks bring the feel of home.

 

 

“Very good.”

Zoro drops to the boards of Sunny’s crow’s nest with heavy pants. He lays on his back and stares at the ceiling. Pulses of pain flicker throughout his body. Zoro’s lungs ache as he breathes. Exhaustion pulls at his eyes. When he gets back to the mortal world, he’s going to sleep for a week.

“I still can’t believe you did that to your eye.”

And they’re back to the eye. Everyone wants to talk about Zoro’s damn eye.

“Dad,” he sighs, forcing himself up. “Can we not do this again?”

His father visibly pouts. “You’re so willing to have your mother’s eyes.”

“That’s not what this is about,” Zoro groans. “I told you. I don’t want to draw extra attention.”

“Are you sure it wasn’t because of your ridiculous code of honor?”

Zoro’s fingers drift up to the scar over his left eye. A bit of both, Zoro decides. All the training had tainted his left eye the crimson red of a g

Guide. A too telling introduction to that Zoro is more than mortal. Color so outrageous that it will draw bounty hunters from miles around. The New World is bound to be dangerous enough without Zoro’s help. Though, Sensei did once engrain a code of honor into him. A code of honor that reminds him of the shame he committed. The shame of bowing his head to his rival. Which means he needs a mark to tell everyone of the shame he’s committed. Even if it doesn’t tell them the _exact_ shame.

“Can we please not have this fight again?” Zoro’s joints pop as he climbs to his feet. “I did what I had to do.”

“So you’ve said.”  
“I’m leaving.”

“Very well. Be safe. I hope you find the mortals well.”

“They still have names,” Zoro grumbles as he walks to the veil.

“So you keep telling me.”

 

 

Two years. Zoro’s spent two years training. Getting stronger. Counting down to this day. The day that he can finally leave Kuraigana Island and see his nakama again.

“I should go with you,” Perona says as Mihawk leads him to the dock with a small boat. “You’ll get lost.”

“I don’t get lost,” Zoro snaps.

They both pretend not to hear Mihawk’s huff of amusement.

“You’re going to get lost.”

“Perona,” Zoro moans. “I’m not going to get lost.”

She pouts as Zoro climbs into the boat.

“Best of luck, Roronoa.” Mihawk smirks. “I look forward to the time we meet again.”

Settling against the boat, Zoro chuckles. “Hai.”

He has to wait until the island is out of sight to lay back on the boat’s floor and let the veil fall over him. After two years, the sight of Sunny’s boards have become more comforting than nausea inducing. Especially now that Zoro knows it’s only a matter of time before he returns to the ship.

Physically traveling through the In-Between took more practice and time to master than Zoro’s proud to admit. Still seeps energy from him when he performs it. But, the travel takes mere moments. And it’s harder to get lost. Not that Zoro ever gets lost.

By now, the Guides let Zoro slip by with little more than slight glares now. Accept his presence a little better than they accept his existence.

Rayleigh’s viver card works surprisingly well in the In-Between. With heavy steps, Zoro finds himself at the edge of the In-Between. The shadow of the veil all that keeps him from reaching the bar.

Zoro’s heart hammers in his chest. Longing aches against his mind. Two years. He's waited to years to see them. Now, he won't have to wait any longer.

He steps through the veil without a second’s hesitation. Pushes open the door to the barroom. Shakky and Rayleigh laugh. Exchange beli. Apparently, his directional issues - that do _not_ actually exist - spawned a bet between the two. Shakky believed Zoro would be the last. That the crew would have to find him. Rayleigh, however, knew Zoro would be the first. Eager to rejoin his crew.

He leaves the Old Pirate King’s first mate a little richer. Tries to hide the disappointment that wells in him. Zoro had hoped to be the last. A selfish part of him didn't want to see the crew. But, life is unfair. Zoro will just have to find something to do in the meantime.

He starts with finding Sunny. Zoro could have sworn the ship was docked in Grove One. The number stuck in his mind. So he checks all the other groves with one in them. Eleven. Nothing. Twenty-One. Good beer. No Sunny. Thirty-One. Annoying ass kids who want his autograph. Which Zoro gives in exchange for them keeping their damn mouths shut. The last thing he needs is the Marines bearing down on him because some little kid has a big mouth.

Forty-One. Sunny.

Zoro feels her before he sees her. Or rather, he feels Merry. The young spirit senses him too. Stands on the edge of Sunny’s deck. Leaps up and down and waves at him desperately. A smile pulls at Zoro’s lips.

“Zoro!” Merry cheers. “Zoro!”

She prances over to him as he climbs onto the ship. Yelps in shock when she actually touches him. Not like when she’d held his hand at the burning. Then it was just a soft, tingling feeling against his hand. Now, Merry slams into his leg. Falls back onto the Sunny’s boards.

Zoro laughs as she scrambles up again and stares at him with wide eyes. After a long moment, she beams again. Grabs his hand and bounces up and down.

“You got _really_ strong!”

“Hai. That was the plan, wasn't it?”

Merry giggles and nods. “You got here first! I win the bet!”

“Bet?” Zoro echoes. “Who did you even have to bet against?”

Merry drags him forward, towards the mast. “Come on, I'll show you!”

Halfway up to the sail, Zoro sees it. Sitting on the sail, staring out over the archipelago. A laugh escapes him. The Klabautermann, wrapped in a blue raincoat, turns to him.

“Yo, Sunny,” Zoro breathes.

Sunny smiles down at him. Excitement fills the air as Sunny jumps to her feet. “Yo, Zoro!”

 

 

Zoro spends three days on the ship with the two Klabautermann. They cheer him on as he trains. Giggle madly when it takes him too much time to find a place to eat - no way in hell is he attempting to cook. Not in the kitchen. That's the cook’s area. And if Zoro messes it up, he’ll never hear the end of it.

Franky arrives on the fourth day. The “Ow! Zoro-bro! Suuuuuper to see you!” rings around the entire grove for eons. But it makes Zoro smile. And Sunny is over the moon to see her beloved creator again.  

The others trickle in, little by little. Nami throws herself at Zoro in a hug. Squeezes him tightly. Sniffles as though she's going to cry. Then disappears to shop for a week on end. Zoro can sense Brook somewhere on the island. And his concert poster means that the skeleton will be here when the others arrive. Usopp pops by the ship as well. Smiles at Zoro and claps him on the shoulder as he jammers about all the training he's done. For once, Zoro doesn't doubt the words. Usopp’s body is well built. His grin easy. Not a terrible attempt to hide his fear.

Merry dances around him, smiles and giggles. Ecstatic to see the sniper, even if he doesn't realize she's there.

On the tenth day, they're only four short: the cook, Robin, Chopper, and Luffy. All of them are alive. Probably making their way to Sabaody. But they're taking too long. The wait drives Zoro to insanity.

“You need to go do something,” Sunny tells him from the crow’s nest bench. “Lifting weights is boring.”

Merry giggles her agreement.

“Is this going to be a regular thing?” Zoro asks, standing the weight up to lean against it. “You two ganging up on me?”

“Yup!” Merry cheers.

 

 

The cook arrives seventh. But he bosses Zoro around like he arrived first. Prissy son of a bitch. Every other minute, the cook either complains about not seeing Nami and Robin or tells Zoro he could kick his ass.

Zoro considers letting it go. He knows how wrong the cook his. But, there's no fun in that.

He's about two seconds from pulls his swords lose when he feels it. Endless energy. Love. Loyalty. The power that only one mortal could ever possess.

“Luffy,” he breathes.

The distance, something explodes.

Luffy is finally on Sabaody.

 

 

“Where’d the bear-man send Zoro?” Luffy asks as he plops down beside Zoro.

Under the sea reminds Zoro of pitch black nights on Kuraigana Island. Cold. Depressing. But his nakama sit around him, drinking and grinning. Out on the sails, Merry and Sunny chase each other around and giggle with glee. All happy to be together again.

Zoro takes a long drink from his sake bottle. “Eh?”

The others have told their tales. Years in weather paradises. Giant bug infested island. Revolutionary hideouts.

The cook even spent two years on an okama island and Zoro laughs until tears leak down his face. Justice is sweet. Karma is a bitch.

But Kuraigana. Zoro doesn't want to tell them about Kuraigana. Admit he was weak enough to beg for help from the man he swore to defeat. That isn't laughable karama that Zoro earned by treating women as inferior. Nor is it the strength of finding bravery against the unknown.

Weakness. Zoro found only weakness. And the others may not say it, but he knows they'll never look at him the same.

“An island,” Zoro replies. The taste of alcohol burns against his tongue - like all lies do. “With pain in the ass monkeys.”

“Monkeys?” Luffy echoes.

“Hai. They knew the way of the blade.”

“Well, I suppose if you can learn, so can any other ape,” the cook mumbles.

Zoro sneers at him.

“Humandrills.” Robin’s voice freezes his blood. “I believe they're called Humandrills. Native to Kuraigana, I believe.”

Zoro swallows hard. Stares at the knowing look in her eyes. “Not sure what it's called.”

She hums. “I read of it many years ago. They say a master swordsman lives on the island.”

Fucking Robin. And her fucking books. “Never saw him.”

“They must have been talking about Zoro!” Luffy laughs.

The subject moves onto Luffy’s two years. They don't talk about Marineford but they talk around it. Three days befriending the most beautiful woman in the world and two years training with Silvers Rayleigh. The cook bemoans the cruelty of the world. Bitches that Luffy got to spend time with Boa Hancock while he was stuck with okamas.

The others laugh through Luffy’s tale. But Zoro can’t help the hissing serpent of jealousy snaking its way through his chest. This woman claims to love Luffy. Even asked for his hand in marriage.

After barely three days, she seems to think her love for Luffy runs deeper than anyone’s. She couldn't be more wrong. But, Luffy speaks fondly of her. And her antics. As though he enjoyed them.

Zoro swears someone dropped one of his new weights straight onto his heart.

 

 

They take Fishman Island with ease. All pointedly try to ignore the disaster of their captain threatening a Yonko. Well, except Nami. Zoro isn't sure if she bitches more about the Yonko or Luffy taking them to the “mystery-action" island.

Zoro tunes her out. Lifts his weights on the deck. Chopper lays nearby. Enjoying the breeze of each swing. Usopp stands a few feet away, struggling with the exercises and weights Zoro had given him.

“Spread your legs before you break your back,” Zoro orders.

Usopp moans, but follows the directions. Chopper signs contently.

 

 

When the others comes back in the wrong bodies, telling them the tale of another supernova on the island, Zoro goes through a range of emotions. Excited - finally a _real_ challenge. Amused - watching the cook struggle to move with Nami’s giant chest makes the entire trip to this island worth it, whether they die or not. And a little uneasy - they already knew something strange was going on. Zoro had to put up with the joke of a swordsman that Kuina’s copycat considers herself. And fucking Smoker is wandering around somewhere. So, a supernova isn't exactly what they need right now.

But, Luffy is over the moon when they tell him that is Torao. Zoro wants to hate the man on principle when Luffy’s face lights up. Because Zoro doesn't think that Luffy’s face lights up when he talks about _Zoro_ . But, Torao is the one who saved Luffy’s life after Marineford. So, it looks like Zoro needs to show a little restraint and _not_ murder the man that could potentially capture his captain's heart.

One look at a slim but toned man, that is a far cry from hideous - handsome even doesn't work. Trafalgar Law is undeniably attractive _-_ means Zoro will need far more than a little bit of restraint.

They fare far worse against Caesar than Zoro wants to. Luffy laughs and cheers even though he lost to the smokey bastard twice already. Anger swirls in Zoro’s chest.

No. Not anger. Disappointment.

After everything they've been through. After everything they've done, Luffy still treats this like a joke. Zoro still got knocked out by those yeti. Two years. They trained for two years. Zoro bowed his head to Mihawk. So he didn't have to repeat Sabaody.

Letting Luffy carry on like that can only bring them back to the same place. The same pain.

“Oi! Luffy!”

He storms after the captain. Cuts down those in his way. The cook yells at him that this isn't the plan. Usopp hurries to keep up. To have Zoro’s back. Zoro doesn't move his eyes from Luffy. The young captain pauses. Turns to look into Zoro’s anger eye.

“This is the New World,” Zoro snarls. “Quit your playing around!”

Luffy stares back at him. Blinks with confused eyes for only a moment. Then, his captain recognizes it. The way Zoro’s teeth are gritted. The tension in his stance. Luffy’s eyes fill with understanding.

From somewhere behind him, the cook says something about Zoro being too hard on himself. Zoro doesn't bother to flip him off. Someone needs to be hard on their disaster of a crew.

“Hai!” Luffy calls back. “Wari. I'll be more serious.”

But two minutes later, the rubber idiot flies at his enemies with his feet spinning like a tornado. Usopp cries tears of laughter behind Zoro.

The swordsman shakes his head and sighs. “I said be more serious.”

“Don’t you think that’s asking a bit much from our shitty captain, marimo?” the cook calls.

Zoro flips him off.

 

 

Nami threatens Captain Eyeglasses and her band of drunken morons with a snarl to rival Kuina’s. Zoro isn't sure if he's ever been more proud of her. Luffy and Law spend their downtime making an alliance.

Or rather, _Law_ tries to make an alliance. Luffy just cheers about friendship and runs off.

“That's not what an alliance means!” Law shouts after him.

A defeated sigh leaves the other captain’s lips as he deflates against the stone wall. Zoro laughs, takes a swig of his sake on the way by.

“Didn’t Usopp warn you?” he asks.

“Not in time,” Law grumbles.

“Happens to the best of us.”

Law grunts. Apparently, he has no desire to talk.

Zoro snorts. Drops his spare bottle of booze into Law’s lap and then falls into the snow beside him. Law drinks with sake straight from the bottle without a word.

Maybe the supernova isn't that bad.

 

 

Kin'emon and Momo turn into more of a problem then Zoro anticipated. Not by any fault of the crew. More by a fault of Zoro.

The moment Kin’emon saw Shusui - which Zoro fought tooth and nail to win - the crazed samurai decided Zoro would be a good person to try and kill. Worse, since Kin’emon is technically a guest, Zoro can't even kill him back.

Merry said it best, Zoro supposes as he dives out of the way of another slash. Life in the mortal world is rarely fair.

After a lot of talk - and not enough fighting - Kin’emon finally comes around to their way of seeing things. It get a bit easier after that.

 

 

Law feels different than the others. He doesn't long for the In-Between, like Robin. He hadn't quite been there, like Nami. But he's been close. Accepted a fate too soon for him. A fate that never came. Now, he seeks something more. Revenge, Zoro thinks. Revenge he’s accepted that may bring him to Death.

A giant figure dogs him. Half a step behind Law at all times. It reminds Zoro of the one he'd seen with Vivi. This one's clearer, though. Zoro can make out a hat with long ears and a strange, fluffy cloak. Maybe even a bit of strange makeup.

Whatever this enormous figure is, in life, it had cared for Law. Upon Death, it refused the guides and wiggled its way back to the living. Shadows Law with every intent to protect him. A vain hope. But a meaningful one.

 

 

Desrossa turns into a shitshow in the blink of an eye. The entire island has a slue of weird, creepy toys wandering around. On top of that, a plethora of vengeful spirits float around the area. _And_ , Zoro takes his eyes off the crew for _two_ minutes and they end up halved. The cook takes Nami, Chopper and Brook to meet Law’s crew. Zoro’s fairly sure they have the little samurai prince with them. Not that he actually cares. Usopp and Robin vanish with some tiny warriors. Franky heads off for the factory. Law is God knows where. And Luffy ends up in a coliseum. Fighting to the death.

The asshole didn't even think to invite Zoro. Which stands as one of the most inconsiderate things Luffy has ever done.

Kin’emon disagrees. Seems far more concerned with the task at hand. If it wasn’t for the fact Zoro is missing some great fighting, he might have agreed.

A strange man with green hair like a rooster cries every time Luffy gets too close. Which is amazing because Zoro figures he’d be out of tears to cry after the river that flowed from his eyes when he saw Zoro.

Then, as though Zoro’s day can't get any worse, Doflamingo decides it's a good time to show up with Law bleeding from every possible place. Which fits the pattern of the New World. Every time they show up somewhere, shit wants to go wrong.

Luffy screams for Law. Grips the seastone bars useless.

“Get Law,” Zoro tells Kin’emon.

Doflamingo laughs as Zoro lunges for him. Spirits of the damned and angry dance around the false king. Zoro can hear their voices. Hiss for vengeance. Encourage Zoro to rip the monster limb from limb.

Zoro’s blade doesn't clash with the strings of Doflamingo but with the katana. A large man with scars over both eyes blocks the blow. His Devil Fruit slams into Zoro before he registers its existence. Gravity seems to triple. Zoro slams into the ground. The stone gives way beneath him. Within seconds, Zoro six feet down. Stuck beneath hard rock and surrounded by brown dirt.

Above the others yell. Call out unintelligible words. Zoro concentrates only on this. Escaping from this hole. His captain needs him. No time to be laying around.

He sends a slash at his opponent. Frees himself in time to see Doflamingo snatch Law and flee.

Law’s guardian screams. His cry of despair echoing as he chases behind them.

_“Save him!”_ the man’s voice calls back to Zoro. _“Save Law!”_

Zoro’s feet move without much thought. “Luffy, find a way out of there,” he calls to the captain.

All the spirits flocking Doflamingo tell Zoro the Shubukai has no hesitations on killing.

 

 

Luffy cries as he catches up with Zoro. Won't tell Zoro why. Zoro doesn't concentrate on how much it stings that there's yet another thing Luffy doesn’t trust him with. He can feel the burn later. Right now, they have to save Law.

 

 

Somehow, Luffy has a habit of picking up princess in distress. Viola, princess of Dessrossa - who in god’s name actually wants to be considered a part of this country, Zoro will never understand - offers to lead them to Law. Which works out great, until the giant man of stone pushes out of the wall.

“Go,” Zoro tells Luffy. “Find Law. I'll handle him.”

Viola protests wildly. Luffy drags her off with a laugh.

“Don’t worry!” Luffy says. “Zoro’s the strongest on my whole crew. Kick their asses, Zoro.”

Pride swells in Zoro’s chest. A smile pulls at his lips as he pulls Shusui free.

“Hai, Sencho.”

 

 

Pica - or whatever the hell Viola called him - knows exactly how to piss Zoro the hell off. The son of a bitch vanishes into the stones before Zoro can finish him off. Then reappears as the fucking castle. Almost crushes Luffy and their allies. Then prances off like the coward he is.

Zoro takes a deep breath. Reaches his haki put across the area. Feels into the In-Between.

Luffy and Law don't hover. They aren't anywhere near the In-Between.

Even knowing that, the sound of Guides howling in the distance send chills up and down his spine.

“Luffy!” Zoro cries. Follows his haki toward the feel of his captain. “Law!”

“Zoooorrroooo! Oi!”

Weight vanishes from Zoro’s shoulders. A smile pulls at his lips despite everything as he looks up. Luffy hangs by his shirt. Waves frantically with Law’s sword in one hand. Law, the poor bastard, clutched between Luffy’s let, doesn’t think things through and demands to be put down.

Zoro winces as they hit the bottom. Pulls the unsuspecting captain up and sits him down.

“Your captain is insane,” Law growls.

Zoro snorts. “Hai. It’d get boring if he wasn’t.”

 

 

Pica continues to be a giant thorn in Zoro’s side, throughout their entire ordeal. Finally, _finally_ , Zoro decides enough is enough. A growl rumbles through Zoro’s chest as Pica moves to strike Robin.

The veil of In-Between wraps around him. He hears the allies around him shout in terror. Perona once told him that watching him disappear into the veil was like watching someone fade from existence. So, he assumes it’s horrifying.

He drops down from above Pica, drags the haki infused blade of a furious Kitetsu down the stone man. Robin laughs as the Rooster man sobs at how cool Zoro is. Zoro doesn't deny it.

It's all a matter of paying close attention after that. Knowing which piece Pica jumped into. Laughing at the man’s horrendous voice to frustrate him.

 

 

By the time the birdcage falls, Zoro is so ready to be done with Dessrossa, he’s tempted to cut the whole island into pieces.

 

 

“Zoro!” Luffy cheers.

His voice is far quieter when Zoro wanders up after the fighting. That delighted smile locks on Zoro. Eyes bright. Law sleeps beside him. Arm and shoulder bandages tightly.

Zoro kneels down beside his captain. Smiles gently. “Yo, Sencho.”

“Kicked ‘Mingo’s ass.”

Zoro laughs. His fingers twitch to run through Luffy’s hair. To touch his bloody, bruised captain. But he restrains himself. Focuses on the light on Luffy’s eyes when he saw Zoro. Lets it give him a false sense of help.

“Hai. You did.”

“Gonna sleep now. Zoro can take care of everybody?”

Zoro nods.

Luffy sleeps.

 

 

The spirit following Law introduces himself as Corazon late that night. The rest of the crew rest comfortably. Luffy’s brother, Sabo, has come and gone. Leaves Zoro with a request. The same Ace once ask of him. This time, Zoro plans to do better. Be better. This time, Zoro will make sure to protect every part of Luffy.

Corazon appears while Zoro sips on sake and stares out the window. Tries to ignore the guilt flooding him. The rest of the crew is layered in bandages. Zoro didn't even leave himself a scratch.

“You're a strange one,” Corazon says.

Zoro snorts. “Says the spirit.”

“What are you?”

“That's a popular question.” He takes another long drink of the booze. “I'm… complicated. Who are you?”

“My name is Corazon. I'm a friend of Law’s.”

Zoro raises an eyebrow. “You defied the Guides for a friend?”

“No. The Guide I spoke with allowed me to return.”

“Eh? How? Guides don't just let spirits come back.”

Corazon’s lips pull in a slight smile. “He seemed to understand how much I cared for Law. I believe he had a son.”

 

 

They head for Zou with Rooster-hair. His entire crew turns out to be as crazy as he is. Zoro spends his time hiding in their crow’s nest. Soon joined by Law - and Corazon - because the other captain is as disturbed by the ship as Zoro is.

There are no weights to lift, so Zoro spends most of his time napping. Walking between veils burnt up a good chunk of his energy. And Law says they have a good while to go before they reach Zou.

The other captain left the viver card with Robin and hightailed it up to the crow’s nest to nap the days away with Zoro. Any conversation they have are simple greetings. The occasional story when either of them get bored. Sometimes, Law delves deeper into the mystery that is Luffy. Seems to believe that Zoro is the best way to crack the code.

Until the fifth day, when Law hunkers down beside him, leans back and asks, “What exactly are you, Zoro-ya?”

Zoro hums.

He found out on the second day that, much like Luffy, Law requires a surprisingly limited word count in order to understand what Zoro is saying. In this case, Law knows that Zoro wants him to elaborate on the question. Which is so much easier than words. Zoro’s actually highly considering adopting Law. He's sure they can find a place for the grumpy surgeon on the ship. And the bear. If Zoro’s memory of the bear from Sabaody is accurate, that bear would be very comfortable to sleep against.

“In Dressrosa, you vanished into thin air. Reappeared seconds later in a new spot. You pulled Mugiwara-ya from the sea, me as well, with no difficulty or hesitation, so it can't be you have a Devil Fruit. And you escaped Pica with no injuries. Not even a small scrape.” Law cracks open an eye to look at him. “You're beyond mortal.”

“Hmm.” Zoro yawns.

A simple but clear message.

Beside him, Law snorts. “A mystery, then.”

A laugh pulls free from Zoro’s lips. “You're spending too much time with us, Law. Luffy’s rubbing off on you.”

“So it would seem,” Law agrees. Voice quiet and calm. “I doubt your crew would mind that.”

“Probably not.”

The crew love Luffy. And all of his insanity. Love all of his parts and pieces. Each of them have had a part of Luffy rub off on them. An infectious ray of happiness that effects everyone he meets.

“Your captain,” Law says after a long moment of silent. “Does he know?”

Does he see the obvious? Does he know that Zoro loves him? Would do anything for him?

Zoro sighs and shifts Wado against his chest. “No better than he knows about you.”

No better than he knows that Law loves him too. Not like the crew. Not like nakama. But like Zoro. Law’s been pulled into that little ray of sun and happiness. Sees the brighter side when Luffy turns that smile on him. Feels the same agony as Zoro. Knowing that Luffy will never feel that kind of love for him.

Law hums thoughtfully. “Tell me, Zoro-ya. Does it get easier?”

“You want the truth?”

Silence. Then, “I'll take that as a no, then.”

Zoro shrugs. “You get used to it. Not sure if that makes it easier or not.”

Law huffs. “The pain of watching him every day doesn't get to you?”

“No.” _I get to see him safe. Healthy. That's all I need_.

Law shakes his head. “You have a high tolerance for pain, Zoro-ya.”

Zoro’s eyes wandered closed. “You get used to it.”

 

 

Zou moves at the speed of a wounded old man. Limps along as Sunny floats beside her. Merry and Sunny jump around the ship as they approach, waving wildly. A smile pulls Zoro’s lips up and he gives them a wave back. Usopp and Franky both give him confused looks as he waves to what they see as an empty boat. On their other side, Robin giggles. Luffy leaps against Zoro’s shoulder and shouts a greeting to the Thousand Sunny.

They scale the mountain on Kanjuro’s questionable creation. The boys cry over a terrible drawing of a dragon while Robin sniffles as if she doesn’t care.

Beside Zoro, Law sighs. “It was just a terrible drawing,” he tells Zoro.

“They're just dramatic,” Zoro sighs.

The others tell them how heartless they are. Zoro rolls his eyes and smirks.

 

 

Of course it’s the cook causing problems. Zoro shouldn't be surprise. Nami cries in Luffy’s arms while Chopper scurries up to Zoro’s chest and snuggles himself into Zoro’s collarbone with sniffles and apologies.

Nami spins a tale of a Yonko kidnapping. If it can be called that. The idiot cook went himself. He said he'd be back, so he’ll be back. Which Zoro tells Luffy again and again. But his captain insists on going after Sanji.

More time wasted. A Yonko more pissed off.

Not that any of that will stop Luffy. He's convinced the cook needs him. So away the captain will go.

 

 

“Zoro’s mad at Sanji,” Luffy says.

The others sleep all around them. Snoozing in preparation for their journeys. Zoro will take Usopp, Robin and Franky to Wano, along with Law and his crew. Luffy and the others will find the cook, accompanied by Carrot and Pedro. The plan doesn't surprise Zoro. On the contrary, he expected no less. Luffy will go to the end of the Earth for his nakama. Even an idiot one.

“I'm not,” Zoro huffs. “I don't give a shit about him.”

Luffy laughs. “Zoro’s a bad liar.” He eyes Zoro critically. “Is Zoro going to be mad when I bring Sanji back?”

_Is this going to be another Usopp situation?_

Zoro closes his eyes, leans back. “The cook left because they threatened the others.”

_He left to protect nakama. Like Robin. Bring him home._

“So why is Zoro mad at Sanji?”

“I told you, I'm not.”

Big, inquisitive eyes watch Zoro. Stare him down with interest. Then Luffy laughs.

“Sanji knows Zoro’s strong,” Luffy says. “Zoro’s feelings shouldn't be hurt.”

A furious blush spreads through Zoro’s cheeks. “My feelings aren't hurt!”

Rarely, Zoro wishes that his captain couldn't read him so well. Now proves to be one of those times.

Zoro’s feeling are kind of hurt. The cook didn't trust them to help. Didn't trust them to win. All these years and his crewmates _still_ doesn't trust him. He doesn't want to admit how much it stings.

A knowing look takes Luffy’s eyes. “Zoro could take them. Whoever they are!”

Zoro smiles. “Hai. Sencho.”

They part the next day. Zoro laughs his ass off as Luffy pulls his group over the edge in a group hug. For once, it's not him.

 

 

Law’s submarine is small, dark, and cramped. Zoro can't find a spot to himself. Everywhere he turns there’s either one of his crewmates or Law’s. Corazon laughs whenever they cross paths. Tells Zoro not to be so grumpy. The oversized man spirit reverberates energy and cheerfulness. Even more so than Luffy. And Zoro thought no one could be as cheerful as Luffy.

Law can't seem to understand why Zoro gives the space over his shoulder a dirty look every few minutes.

 

 

It starts out slow. Little things that creep from surprising to normality. Law doesn't _room_ Zoro out of the way when he naps against Bepo. Just hunkers down beside him. Zoro joins Law in the library long after Robin’s gone to bed. Sits in silence with him for hours. They drink together. Fall asleep against each other. Law sends Zoro to his room when he's had to put up with too many people.

Doesn't kick Zoro out when he falls asleep in there.

One drunken night does it. Zoro’s sober but Law is wasted as hell. The captain kisses Zoro without regret or hesitation. Slams himself against Zoro, cups a hand against the back of his head. And Zoro lets him.

Feels the warmth of Law’s body against his. The weight of Law’s heavy heart. The taste of too much sake on his breath. It feels good. Human. Mortal. Everything about it makes Zoro feel light. Unconcerned.

The fear of losing his captain leaves his mind as Law presses against him. Shoves his tongue into Zoro’s throat.

It isn't love. It's understanding. Law understands the sorrow. The heartache. The disappointment. Law knows what it's like to love Luffy. _Really_ love Luffy. To know that love will never be returned the way he wants it to.

Zoro kisses him back. Lets himself sink into Law. To feel, not loved, but at least wanted.

For now, that's enough.

 

 

Zoro dips into the In-Between while Law sleeps. Part of him wants to stay out of it but the feeling won't let him. A deep seated anxiety that pulls in his bones. The distance howl of Guides nowhere near him.

The cook isn't dead.

A monster in his own right. As much as Zoro harasses him, the cook would never just roll over and lose.

But, he considered it. For a brief moment, the cook considered death. And that's all Zoro can feel. Shivers. Anger. _Hurt_ . _Loneliness_. Longing for the In-Between.

When Zoro gets his hands in the cook, he’ll send him straight to the In-Between. Then drag him to the Doors of Death. Fucking idiot.

His father doesn’t greet him to bring him to the cook’s space. Zoro finds it with ease. He expected to find the kitchen of Thousand Sunny. Their ship has been home for years now. At least, to Zoro, it has been. He often forgets that the others had a place before Luffy found them. They had homes, families, even if they weren’t the best places. With the exception of Robin, the crew all had someone to return to. _Somewhere_ to return home to.

For the cook, Zoro discovers, home is the kitchen on the Baratie. Larger than the one on Sunny, with more space and sleeker floors. Home is the smell of the East Blue. A crisper, cleaner scent then the stench of danger that whisks across the winds in the New World.

A woman sits near the veil. A woman with long blonde hair and swirly eyebrows. The dull hue of white death snakes around her body. A mist that tells Zoro she walked through the Doors of Death at one point. Only to return now. To wait in the cook’s space.

“Who are you?” Zoro asks.

A pointless question. The answer lingers in the back of Zoro’s mind. Her eyes, locked on the veil, hold the sadness only a mother could feel. A longing and despair of someone who knows. The cook’s losing his will. Any will he has to live seeps away. If he chooses not to die, it will be a choice he doesn’t make for himself. This woman knows that. Mourns that with the intensity only a loved one could feel.

“Vinsmoke Sora,” she whispers.

Zoro stops at the veil and sits beside her. “Vinsmoke?” Zoro echos. “The assassins?”

The Guides don’t often hold grudges, but when they do, they taint the name with the burn of death. Assassins play Death. Pick and choose who to kill as though they’re gods. Zoro’s father has cursed the Vinsmoke name for years. Since he was small.

“Hai.”

“You’re the cook’s mother.”

“Hai.”

“And he’s a Vinsmoke?”

“Not anymore.” She looks up at him with tearful eyes. “He left long before Judge destroyed him as he destroyed Sanji’s siblings. Will that not help him here?”

“I’m not sure,” Zoro answer truthfully.

“You’re a Guide. Wouldn’t you know?”

He blinks down at her. “A Guide? Me?”

She nods.

Zoro laughs. “I’m not a Guide.”

Her brow furrows.

“My father is.” Zoro turns his attention back to the veil. “I only came to see what your idiot son has gotten himself into.”

“You know my Sanji?”

“Hai. I’m his nakama. Roronoa Zoro.”

“Zoro.” She tests his name on her tongue. Smiles. “I’ve heard him talk to you while he’s been with his siblings. He thinks you’d be angry with him.”

“I am. The idiot should have trusted us to take care of this together. Instead of galavanting off to a Yonko.”

The smile doesn’t fade from her lips. “You’re worried about my son.”

Zoro frowns, glances around the cook’s space. “Only those willing to die create spaces like these. Willing to die and close to death.”

Somewhere beyond the veil, a door opens and slams. The cook curses and kicks things.

“My son is going to die,” Sora whispers, head in her hands.

“Only if I kill him,” Zoro says as he stands.

He steps through the veil before she can reply. The cook isn’t facing him. Instead, he kicks and yells. Bemoans the cruelty of life. Zoro leans against the nearest stand, looks around the room. It’s far bigger than any room he’s ever lived in. Only the rooms of Desrossa really compare. But, then again, if the cook really is a Vinsmoke, that would make him royalty.

No wonder the man’s head is so big.

“Zoro?” The cook spins to kick something else and spots him. Stares with wide eyes and mouth agape. Then snaps his mouth shut and groans. “Why? Why on Earth am I hallucinating your marimo ass? Why couldn’t I hallucinate Robin-chan? Or Vivi-chan? Someone beautiful and charming and-”

“Oi,” Zoro cuts him off before he can ramble any further. “Quit your damn bitching, you shitty cook. I’m not a hallucination.”

The cook scoffs. “As though your dumb ass could get through the guards without getting lost and tipping off the whole kingdom to your presence. What are you supposed to be, anyway? My subconscious trying to tell me what an idiot I am?”

“I’m not your subconscious.” Zoro rolls his eyes. “But, you are an idiot.”

The cook sends a kick his way. Built up with frustration and hatred. Zoro pulls Shusui loose. Lets the sound of metal and leather reverberate around them.

All other emotion seeps away from the cook. Shock replaces it all.

“How?” he breathes, stumbling back. “Why? How?”

“You called me,” Zoro replies simply.

Not that the cook could realize that. None of the Strawhats realize that. Luffy doesn’t know that Zoro sat before his veil for days while his captain hovered between life and death after Marineford. Usopp doesn’t realize that anytime he vaguely considered giving up on life during the Water Seven fiasco that anxiety screamed through Zoro. Any brush of Death. Any serious consideration of Death. All of it pulls Zoro toward his crew.

“I didn’t call you, you shitty marimo! I want this entire crew out of this place!”

They don’t have time to play games. They don’t have time for the show of mutual dislike or annoyance. Death surrounds this island as though considering it a new place to call home. Dozens of Guides howls from the distance. A massacre will come to this place.

“Why do you want to die?” The question is blunt.

The cook sputters to a stop. Stares at him in absolute horror. “I don’t want to die. I-I’m getting married. I’m happy!”

Zoro doesn’t need the soft pull of the In-Between to know it’s a lie. “You can lie to me all you want, cook. You’ll never be able to lie to yourself.”

The cook grits his teeth and glares at Zoro. “What the hell do you know?”

“I know I don’t want you to die.” The confession hangs in the air. “You’re annoying. Arrogant. Pigheaded. You treat women as though they’re fragile, not weapons of mass destruction. You need the approval of everyone around you. Whether it's your strength or your cooking or your worth. So here’s my approval, you swirling, hopeless romantic, idiot. I don’t want you to die.” Zoro’s jaw clenches as he stares into the cook’s eyes. “I didn’t bow my head and _beg_ to be trained so that you could go and pull this shit. This crew needs you. Luffy needs you. You’re nakama. And if you’d pull your head out of your ass and pay a bit more attention you'd know that none of us have a problem risking our lives for nakama.”

Silence hangs heavy in the air. The cook stares at him, jaw loosening. Trembling.

“Do as you please, but know,” Zoro takes a step toward him, “if you’re stupid ass shows up in the In-Between, I will pull you back to the Living. And then I’ll murder you myself.”

He spins while shock hovers in the air and storms back toward the veil. Lets his legs and hips disappear into it before he turns back. Stares into the cook’s wide, confused eyes.

“Go find Luffy and get your asses to Wano.” He takes another half a step before he pauses again. Turns back to look at the cook one last time. “And stop making your mother cry. Selfish prick.”

Sora sits in the space when Zoro steps back into it. Smiles at him, despite her tears. Thanks him deeply. Zoro nods at her and heads back through the In-Between.

 

 

“Impressive,” Law yawns as Zoro steps back through the veil.

He freezes and stares at the Surgeon of Death, staring at him through half-lidded eyes on the bed. Zoro assumed the man would still be asleep. Didn’t once consider the idea of being caught.

“One day.” Law rolls away from the edge of the bed and settles more comfortably no his back. “I’m going to figure out just what you are, Zoro-ya.”

“Just say a freak,” Zoro tells him, shedding his shirt to crawl into the bed again. “And call it a day.”

One of Law’s arms settles over Zoro’s chest. As though to see if Zoro is a solid figure. “I like mystery far better.”

Zoro snorts and closes his eyes.

 

 

“You have to stop doing that,” his father sighs.

Zoro blinks his eyes open. Law has disappeared into the submarine, probably to yell at Penguin for something or other. Now, only Zoro lays in the captain’s bed, blankets twisted around his waist as he yawns and looks around the room.

A large green dog sits in the corner, red eyes narrowed in annoyance.

“Doing what?” Zoro asks as he flops onto his back.

“Steering people away from the In-Between. You can’t determine others’ deaths, Zoro.”

“I’m not. I just told him not to be such a shithead.”

“The other Guides may not see it that way.”

Zoro sits up with a growl. “He’s nakama. I can’t let him die.”

“You can’t force him to stay alive.”

“I didn’t. Talking to him is no different than talking someone down from a suicide. I didn’t determine his death. I just made him see the other side.”

His father sighs again. “There’s no point in telling you no more, is there?”

“They’re my nakama. My family.”

His father nods. Stands and trots back toward the veil.

“It worked then?” Zoro asks before his vanishes. “The cook’s space is gone?”

“You can feel that yourself.”

“Humor me.”

“Your nakama has chosen life, yes.”

Zoro grins and flops back onto the bed. “Yosh!”

 

 

Nervous glances dog Zoro all over the ship as they approach Wano. Through breakfast, lunch and dinner. Even his own crew seems to be on edge around him. It isn’t until Law - fed up with the tension and Zoro’s angry rants - thrusts a paper at him, that Zoro understands why.

“Don’t show him!” Usopp yelps.

Luffy’s bounty is at one-point-five billion beli. A feat Zoro expected from his captain, so that isn’t the problem. No, the problem, is the shitty cook’s bounty of three-hundred-thirty million beli. Ten-fucking-million beli more than Zoro’s.

He gapes at the paper.

Rubs his eye furiously.

The bounty remains the same no matter what angle he looks at it from. This needs to be fixed. Immediately.

“Law, stop by the nearest Marine base.”

Usopp yelps and the rest of the table goes wild, apart from Franky and Robin’s knowing smiles.

And Law. Law only laughs.

 

 

Wano might just be the most beautiful country Zoro’s ever seen. Samurai wander down every street. The country holds much to see. Even more to learn.

Some lessons, he learns immediately. Law is never wrong proves to be one of them.

The Heart Captain told Zoro time and time again that he should leave Shusui on the submarine. Kin'emon did ask them not to draw attention to themselves. But the very idea of carrying only two swords makes Zoro’s skin crawl. So, he brought Shusui with him anyway.

Which is how he landed himself in his current predicament. Sitting in front of a group who want him to spill his own guts for grave robbing and murder. Neither of which he’s done. Well, not these specific murders, anyway.

“This knife has no hilt,” he tells the men.

“It doesn’t need a hilt. It’s for seppuku,” one says. “Not a weapon.”

Zoro scoffs. Bold of them. To assume he needs a hilt on a knife to kill them all. Which, he probably shouldn’t do. He did promise Kin’emon he’d keep a low profile. And, if Law finds out about any of this, it’s going to be a long lecture of “I told you so, Zoro-ya”. So, Zoro could actually commit seppuku. Let them see blood and guts and assume he’s dead.

The look on their faces when he returned, fully healed and alive to kill them later, would be truly magical. And, it will keep from too big of a scene. He can hideout on the submarine with Law until Luffy arrives. Then, with Luffy’s okay, he can just tear down everything in his way.

Zoro raises the blade. Looks up at the magistrate that holds Shusui. And sees it. Blurred, disfigured shapes. Lingering around the man. Calling to Zoro. Asking for vengeance. The smell of Death has plagued him since he stepped onto the island, but he assumed it to be from the spirits who sought out their killer. Now, lingering behind this man, there is no mistake.

_“Please,”_ one whisper carries through the wind. _“He said he decided our lives and deaths. Please, kill him. Let us rest.”_

Anger crawls up Zoro’s spine. Someone who believes they decide life and death. Someone who believes themselves a god. Zoro can’t have that.

“You reek of blood,” Zoro tells him. “And the spirits deem you their killer.”

The magistrate’s eyes widen in terror. Zoro spins the seppuku blade in his hand.

“Maybe it’s the Guide in me,” Zoro whispers so the others can’t hear. “But I can’t stand a false god.”

A victorious howl erupts in the distance. The nearby Guide realizes justice will be brought. Stone cracks and trembles beneath them as Zoro throws himself forward. Lets pure strength and anger pull his slash forward.

Bold of them, to assume he needs a hilt to kill them.

Later, he’ll need to apologize to Kin’emon for making life difficult.

Now, he enjoys his father’s laugh on the wind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the Wano arc and the thrilling conclusion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! It has been a hot minute. And I sincerely apologize for that. I'd like to say I had an excuse, but honestly, the best I have is that I was busy with work and uninspired from exhaustion. Though, I did manage to summon the energy and inspiration to finally finish this story. I have some mixed feelings about it. Not sure if it came out the way I wanted, but it ended where and how i planned, so I suppose that counts for something! Without further ado, I hope you enjoy the final part of Where Angels Don’t Tread. Here's to you guys for sticking with me. And hopefully I'll be seeing you with some more fics soon!

" _Innsidh na geòidh as t-fhoghar e”_ ~ a Scottish Gaelic proverb

**Translation: [Literal: The geese will tell it in autumn] All will be revealed in due course.**

* * *

 

“What are you doing?”

“Why does every conversation we have start with you asking me that?” 

“Because your thought pattern never ceases to be a mystery to me. And, before I forget to ask, what the hell did you do to your hair?”

Zoro takes a swig of sake and glares at his father. Behind him, he can hear Hawkins and Apu shouting and searching for him. Not that he cares. Thus far, the two small fries have proved to be nothing more than an annoyance. A few well placed slashes and the two are out of his way. Then hop right back up to try again. 

If he cared more, he might as the two supernovas why they were working under Kaido when they’d once been captains of their own crews. But, right now, the only thing Zoro can bring himself to care about is the giant green dog sitting across from him. He pointedly ignores the hair question. Zoro is fully aware of how ridiculous he looks. But Kine’mon asked them to blend in. Even with half the island looking for Zoro - Kaido among them apparently - he should at least make an effort to blend in a bit. 

“I’m taking a break before I move on.”

“You could just-”

Could just kill them. 

“No. I couldn’t.”

Luffy doesn’t like killing. Luffy wants people to live with their mistakes. A philosophy Zoro doesn’t quite understand. Leaving them alive gives them a chance to come back, stronger, and strike again. But, Zoro will respect it. 

His father lets out an exasperated sigh and lays on the ground, settling his head on his paws. “Your captain is a strange one.” 

Zoro hums and takes another swig. The two supernovas have vanished. Off on the wrong trail. The two must be  _ awful _ at haki because Zoro does nothing to hide his strength. If he’s being honest with himself, Zoro is bored. He hasn’t had any real fun in weeks. The magistrate’s death caused a lot of raised eyebrows and Law was a bit out of reach, so Zoro just headed out of the cities. As long as he has sake, he’ll be alright.

The loneliness, in no way, gets to him. And he most certainly does  _ not _ miss sleeping next to a warm body every night. Nor does he miss Usopp’s ridiculous stories and Franky’s shouts.

“Oi!” A shout breaks the quiet around him. Voice full of excitement and energy. It stops Zoro’s heart. Fills him with warmth and he spins as a very rubbery body shoots towards him. “Zooorrrrro!”

“Luffy!” 

A smile breaks across Zoro’s lips. He vaguely hears his father sigh in disbelief, but he doesn’t think on it. Just turns to catch Luffy, pull his captain close. Breathe in the scent of open seas, rubber and sun. 

“So, you finally made it.”

“Shishishishi!” Luffy’s laugh sends a shiver of relief down Zoro’s spine. “It’s been a long time!” 

The captain wriggles lose and Zoro releases him without complaint. Even if he desperately wants to pull Luffy close and never let him go again. They have things to do.

  
  


Luffy threw the scabbard of a Kitetsu blade. He  _ threw _ the scabbard of a  _ Kitetsu _ blade. And then punched one of Hawkin’s men in the face, while holding the sword. Zoro really,  _ really _ wants to punch his captain in the face. Another Kitetsu blade. Zoro can feel it’s thirst for blood. Demanding a competent welder to wreak havoc. Zoro would love to be that welder.

And hopefully keep the sword from murdering his captain.

Hawkins proves to be more of a pain in the ass than Zoro anticipated. The supernova’s Devil Fruit is like nothing Zoro’s ever seen. Between Luffy’s being distracted by some shitty little girl and Hawkins unforseen ability to  _ shoot nails into Zoro’s flesh _ , Wano is turning into a bit of a shitshow if Zoro’s being honest with himself. But, they get out of there without too much trouble. Less trouble than Zoro started off with, at least. And less of a scene, too. Which, Zoro thinks should count for something.

With the help of a very large woman, they get the little girl to safety. Her Devil Fruit - well, it isn’t really a Devil Fruit, Zoro supposes. A Smiley Fruit, may be more accurate. Her Smiley Fruit power, is unsettling. Briefly, Zoro wonders if she may have the power to control even the Guides. Though, it isn’t a theory he wants to try out. 

  
  


It doesn't take much time to find the others. Zoro ducks back to find Law and his crew while Luffy tears through Wano in search of Robin, Franky, and Usopp. They meet on Sunny a few hours later. 

Merry and Sunny greet Zoro with giggles. Chase each other around his legs and trip him up as he tries to pass them into the kitchen. Law steadies him with a smirk. Doesn’t question it when he glares down at the two spirits.

“Oi, oi.” Zoro keeps his voice low so the rest of the crews won’t hear. “Cut that out, would you?”

“Wari, wari,” Merry giggles before she ducks off again, Sunny on her heels.

Zoro shakes his head. Slips into the seat at Luffy’s right side, across from Law. 

“Just blend in,” Usopp grumbles as he slips into his own seat. “All we had to do was blend in.”

“Oi, let it go,” Zoro snaps. “What did you want me to do? Slice my own stomach open?”

Not that he hadn’t heavily considered that.

“No! You could have left your sword here.”

Law chuckles. “I told you so, Zoro-ya.”

“Fuck off,” Zoro growls.

Law laughs.

Luffy frowns between them. Clearly upset that he isn’t in on the joke.

“All of you, shut it!” Nami slams her hands on the table. She turns her head to Kin’emon. “How much trouble are we in?”

  
  


A lot. They are in  _ a lot _ of trouble. 

The entire island of Wano is looking for them. Well, more specifically, looking for  _ Zoro _ . Who knew killing one little magistrate would cause the entire island to turn on him? For a bunch of people who he saved from a murderer, they’re rather ungrateful. 

Hordes of Kaido’s men roam the streets. Streets that have Zoro’s face plastered across them. The rest of the crew are lucky. With Wano cut off from the rest of the world, no one knows who they are. Technically, they don’t know who Zoro is. They just know that Zoro murdered someone. 

And now they want to murder him. 

He thinks. If he was in their position, he would want to murder him.

But he also thinks someone mentioned something about taking him alive. Which seems weird. Because the magistrate seemed to imply that murder is punishable by murder. Not capture. So why would they want Zoro alive?

There’s just no logic behind it.

The cook follows Zoro through the back alleys. Peeks around corners to make sure no one will spot them. Luffy’s order had been firm and clear. They were to stick together and keep their heads down. At least until they figured out more about the country. Kin’emon, Momo, and Kanjuro sneak off with Luffy and Robin - or at least they think they’re going to be sneaking. Little do they realize that Luffy doesn’t have a bone of espionage in his entire body - while Law takes Chopper off to do some research on Kaido’s Smiley Fruits. Meanwhile, Zoro and the cook get tasked with a bit of recon.

Zoro would far rather be basking in the sun, napping against Bepo. But he never gets that lucky.

“Oi,” the cook says as they clambore onto a nearby rooftop. 

Zoro’s stomach rolls. The first time they’re alone together since Zoro yelled at him and the cook wants to talk now. His tone screams it. An almost unsure and hesitant. Like he wants more time to figure out what to say. 

Something stupid, Zoro’s sure. The cook always knows how to say something stupid. 

Mostly likely, he just wants to know what Zoro is. Like Nami and Law. Which might be entertaining, depending on how long it takes him to figure it out. Zoro does love to watch the other man squirm.

An explosion from across the way rocks the building beneath their feet.

“We should probably check that out,” Zoro says. 

“My bounty’s higher than yours!” the cook calls as Zoro leaps to the next building.

“You son of a bitch.”

The cook smirks as Zoro pulls Shusui lose and lunges at him. Strong, quick, fun. Like all their fights. But this feels different. Somehow, the cook seems stronger. As if all of their previous fights, he’d been holding back. Vaguely, Zoro wonders if he was. Which is laughable, really. The cook believed he was superior to Zoro. Now, he knows better. Now, he puts actual effort into it.

Zoro can't help but smile back. An actual challenge from the cook. Zoro’s always known he was stronger. Stronger than most. But he's never had the honor of fighting the cook at full strength. He’d say he expected nothing less from a Vinsmoke, but the cook isn’t a Vinsmoke. Hasn't been for years, according to his mother. So, he’ll settle for saying he expected nothing less from Luffy’s cook.

The fight doesn't cause a scene, per say. Whatever Luffy’s doing across the island causes a scene. Zoro and the cook cause a minor disruption in the day to day going ons in Wano. The non-samurai around them squeal in terror and flee as the duo fly through the streets. Put a few dents in a few buildings. 

By the end, the surrounding streets empty and the two Strawhats sit, panting. Apart from a few crumbling pieces of building, a light silence fills the air. Then, the cook laughs. Visible eye alight with amusement.

“Heard stories of marimos like you,” he tells Zoro. “Zeff used to tell me stories when I was a kid. I thought he was just a crazy old man obsessed with sea tales.” He frowns at Zoro. “You don’t turn into a giant dog, do you?”

“No!” Zoro yelps.

The cooks chuckles. “Whatever you say, Marimo.” He lights a cigarette and looks up at the sky. “We should go. Sencho’s got himself in trouble.”

“Sencho’s always got himself in trouble,” Zoro replies. 

But he stands anyway. This feels better. Feel right. The cook back to being an annoying thorn in his side, but back on the crew. Everything will fall back into place. Zoro’s family is back together. Now, all he has to do is keep them alive. 

Easy enough. Between Zoro, Luffy, and the cook, they’ve managed to keep the crew alive this long.

  
  


Luffy doesn’t wait for them in the destroyed part of the town. The cook curses as he skids to a stop. Grabs Zoro’s arm and pulls him back to keep him from running straight into the arms of Kaido’s men. Snickering men and women of all shapes and sizes wait for them. Weapons slung over their shoulders. Standing there as their citizens continue to run and scream, a few of them injured on the ground and crying. 

“Roronoa Zoro,” one of them drawls, spinning the spear in his hand. “We’ve been looking for you.”

Burning fabric taints the air as the cook readies himself to fight. Zoro frees Shusui from its scabbard and sneers at the group. “Well, you found me.”

A snicker runs around the group. “I can only imagine the captain’s face when we drag you back to him. He’ll be ecstatic.”

Zoro scoffs. A mere mortal believes he’ll be able to capture Zoro. With or without the cook, it’s no easy task. “Who says you’re taking me anywhere?”

The small group begin to spread out. The cook moves with them, placing his back at Zoro’s. A good move. Not that Zoro will willingly admit it, this people are strong. Heaviness sits in the air. A clear indicator of the danger they hold. White mist hangs around them all. Spirits of those they’ve murdered linger. Many of them. Voices hang on the wind. Warn him not to fight them. To run, run far away. 

“Confident, for men in your position.”

“Our position?” the cook echoes. 

The group chuckle again. “Hai, hai.” One of them holds up a katana, pointed directly at Zoro’s chest. “You see, from where we stand, you’re rather outnumbered.”

Zoro bares his teeth. Feels the cook tense behind him. A silent agreement. They’re both ready.

“From where I’m standing,” Zoro snarls. “I couldn’t really give a shit.”

The cook lunges toward his opponents and Zoro does the same.

These men are strong, sure. Zoro won’t take that away from them. They’re by far the strongest people Zoro’s fought in quite a long time. Though, it still isn’t strong enough. A few good placed swipes. Flying slashes. The opponents fall one by one.Their blood carries on the wind. Smell sweet and crisp. Guides howl in the distance. 

“Zoro!” The cook’s voice catches his attention and Zoro turns.

A giant, unkempt beast stands between the two of them. Its green fur standing on end. Large, yellowing teeth barred. 

Zoro’s breath catches in his throat. “Run,” he tells the cook.

The cook doesn’t. He stands across from Zoro, on the other side of a crazed Guide. Smoke rises from his lips. Dances on the wind.

“Cook.” Zoro’s voice hardens. This isn’t the time to prove what a good nakama he is. This is the time to listen to Zoro and keep himself alive. “Now.”

The Guide snarls at Zoro once before it turns to look at the cook, baring its disgusting fangs. Zoro frees Kitetsu.

“ _ Now. _ ” If the cook makes him say it one more time, Zoro’s going to beat his ass all the way back to Luffy.

Their eyes meet for a long moment. Then, the cook takes a step back and turns away. “If you’re not back in an hour, I’ll kick your ass.”

“Tch.”

The Guide turns back to Zoro as the cook disappears down the street. Around them, Kaido’s men groan. Try to pull themselves out of the unconsciousness Zoro and the cook beat them into.

“Who are you?” Zoro demands, eyes locked on the glowing red of the Guide. “What do you want?”

The Guide growls. Lowers itself to the ground, as if ready to pounce. Kitetsu screams in anger. Swirls around him. Zoro tightens his grip on his katana.

“You can’t kill me,” Zoro warns the Guide. “This isn’t going to end well for you.”

_ For either of us _ . 

The Guide lunges. Zoro swings Kitetsu at the beast’s head. Guides generally can’t be killed, but rumors have always spread around. Cursed blades hold power. Possibly the power to stop a Guide. 

Sharp teeth clamp down on Kitetsu’s blade. The sword seems to tremble as the Guide tightens his jaw. Small pops fill the air. Cracks appear in the sword’s metal blade. A curse forms in Zoro’s head as the metal shatters. His blade broken. Ruined. Gone. The Guide’s solid being slams into Zoro’s chest and knocks him to his back. 

Rotting breath assaults Zoro’s nostrils as fangs linger above his face. He gags against the stench. He struggles against the heavy body on his chest. Moves his hand toward Wado’s hilt. Desperate to get this weight on his chest. Even if he can’t kill the Guide, he can get it away from him. 

Dirt shifts around him as Kaido’s men begin to awake. The Guide’s eyes seem to light up as they rise and Zoro realizes its plan. Not to kill him. Not to fight him. To capture him. To bring him to Kaido.

A booted foot slams into Zoro’s temple. Darkness reigns.

  
  


He awakens to cold stone on his back and burning on his wrists. Zoro bites his lip. Ignores the blood that beads from pain and trickles down his lip. He opens his eyes. A cell door sits before him. Stone walls all around him. Both wrists are held to the wall behind him. Forcing him to stand tall. His head pound. Blood dries to the side of his face. 

Silence and emptiness hover around him. Wherever he is, no one watches him.

Because they know. They know the Buxus Iron chains in his wrist will keep him trapped. Know that it’s like Sea Stone for Guides. Zoro is trapped. 

Not for the first time in his life. 

But Luffy will come for him. The cook gave him an hour. By now, they know something’s wrong. His nakama will come for him. He just has to wait. 

Maybe take a nap.

… Definitely take a nap. 

  
  


Footsteps shake the room around him. Zoro’s chains rattle even though he hasn't moved. He peeks his eyes open. Looks up at the giant being that sits on the ground in front of him. Large horns stick from his head. Wild brown hair. Body scared and tattooed. 

None of that surprises him. Zoro expected the captain of the Beast Pirates to be a scarred monster. What he didn't expect were the red eyes that bore into him. The tinge of once green hair poking through the roots of his hair. 

He heard the Beast Pirate captain was nearly impossible to kill. He assumed he was like Luffy. Determined and strong. Too stubborn to die. 

Now, with the pull of the In-Between dancing around them, Zoro knows better.

Kaido lets out a hum of interest. His red eyes scan up and down Zoro’s body. Zoro stares back at him, eyebrow raised.

“You've grown,” the giant man says.

Zoro blinks. “Eh?”

“When last I saw you, you would fit in the palm of my hand.”

Zoro glares at him. “I don’t know you.”

Kaido chuckles. “So young. Idiolistic. Soon, you will learn, young Zoro, mortals only disappoint you. To spend time on a single mortal, even a group of mortals. They grow weak. They die. Leave you alone. Cold. Betrayed.”

“Are you done?”

The speech is old. Zoro’s father has given him this speech time and time again. And every time, he's been wrong. Mortality will disappoint Zoro. Time and time again. Zoro’s accepted this. But his nakama - his family - will  _ never _ disappoint him.

Kaido’s eyes harden. “I'm doing you a favor. In here, you won't have to watch them all die.”

“If you touch my nakama,” Zoro growls. Lets his own eye flash red. “It will be the last thing you ever do. I promise you that.” 

Kaido rises without a word and stomps from the room. Zoro waits for him to leave. For the shaking to stop. Waits until he knows he’s completely alone to wriggle in his chains. His heart slams in his chest. 

Another halfling. Another invincible man. And Luffy’s decided this is the emperor he wants to take on. The crew won't make it out of this alive.

No matter how strong. How fast. How determined. Kaido can’t be killed. 

The iron cuffs bite into his skin. Flesh peels away as he tries to force his hands free. Blood trickles loose. Coats his arms as he twists, turns and struggles. 

He won’t let that happen. He can’t.

By the time the battle starts, Zoro is covered in his own blood. The ground trembles. People’s shouts fill the air. But, he’s free of his chains. None of Kaido’s men are left in his little dungeon.

Everything hurts but Zoro moves. The In-Between’s veils refuse him. Still unable to pass by the Buxus’s Iron’s fairing hold. It will take time, Zoro knows. Time for his strength to return. By the time he finds the fight, he’ll be at full strength.

Wado and Shusui call out to him as he slams through the cell door. Ignores the burning from the Buxus Iron mixed into the steel bars. Kitetsu remains silent. Another dead blade for him to bury. 

He ties to to his belt with Wado and Shusui anyway. After all they’ve been through, the sword deserves the same respect Yubosuri had received. 

“Yosh,” he breathes. Tears the sleeves off his arms to wrap around his bleeding wrists. “Yosh.”

  
  


The streets of Wano swim with screams, blood and ruined bodies. Zoro ignores the people running by him. Slamming into him. He spots Kaido’s men, limb and unconscious. Some with limbs sticking out of rocks or building pieces. Law and Luffy have been there.

He follows the bangs. Fire. Shaking. Follows the screams. And the white spirits that dance toward him. Guide him toward the monsters that need to be stopped.

Eerie howls carry on the winds. Guides sit on the edge of the country. Eager to take fallen souls. 

Zoro speeds up. Shoves his way through the hordes running in the other direction. His feet move as fast as they can. He calls to the In-Between, reaches for it. Still just out of reach.

The path of carnage leads to the city’s center. A sight that shocks Zoro to his core. He tried to believe Luffy would need help against Kaido. Tried so hard. But, this is Luffy. Brave, strong, powerful Luffy. Everytime Zoro thinks he’ll need help, his captain proves him wrong. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't imagine Luffy needing help against Kaido. 

His nakama are sprawled across the group. Memories of Thriller Bark come to him. His nakama unconscious or unable to move. A giant man looming over Luffy, reaching out for him.

Zoro pushes his legs. Forces himself to run. Calls for the veil. For help. His fingers brush the veil and he pulls it around him. Uses it to move to Luffy. He grabs his captain, pulls him out of the way. Kaido’s fist slams into the ground and he roars in rage as Zoro struggles to his feet again. Pulls Shusui loose.

He shoots away from Luffy. Brings Kaido’s attacks with him. The anguished scream of his name comes from Luffy’s lips. Zoro ignores it. Too busy trying to move from the barrage of attacks from the Beast Captain. Kaido jumps through the veil after him. As fast as Zoro. Constantly on his tail. Wado and Shusui shudder each time Kaido collides with with, shakes Zoro’s arms.

Nami screams Zoro’s name next. A deep growl fills his ears. Zoro makes the mistake of looking in the growl’s direction. Sees shaggy green fur and red eyes. 

Kaido’s fist slams into Zoro’s stomach. Most of his ribs shatter. His back hits a half standing building. Darkness envelops him again.

  
  


Screams of pain drag Zoro’s mind from broken bones and burning cuts. Not Luffy’s. Not Nami’s or Usopp’s or Sanji’s. Not Robin’s or Chopper’s or Franky’s or Brook’s. No. Zoro knows this scream, even if he's never heard it before. 

_ Law _ .

The name echoes in his soul. Snaps his heart into pieces. 

Bepo cries out for him. Sachi and Penguin’s voices don't join him. Last Zoro knew, they were bloody and unconscious. But Luffy’s cry does. The ridiculous nickname he’s given Law rings with despair and agony. Rage for Kaido. Vengeance for those that dare hurt someone he cares for.

But Luffy’s energy hasn't returned. Still depleted from a fight Zoro missed. 

He forces himself up. Stares up at the carnage before him.

Law lays in the ground. Unmoving. Blood surrounds him. Kaido raises a fist. Prepares to strike the unmoving captain again. 

“Yameru!” Luffy screams. Tries to get up. “Yameru!”

Sabaody attacks Zoro’s memories. Slams into him with the force of the sea train. The others. Desperate to get away. Zoro. Unable to move. Fight.  _ Save _ them. 

But that was then. This is now.

Kaido’s fist comes down. 

Other memories swirl around Zoro. Law’s touch. His smirk. Those understanding eyes. The way way he tasted different every time. Always new. Always needy. Eager. 

Zoro isn't in love with Law. 

But he loves Law. 

In the distance, a guide howls.

“ **YAMERU!”**

Zoro’s shout drowns out the others. Carried with enough rage filled Conqueror's Haki to freeze Kaido in his tracks. His left eye snaps open. Power surges through his body.

A Guide snarls from its spot beside Kaido. Zoro can’t bring himself to care. He forces himself up. Knuckles white around the hilts of his katana. He moves. Uses the In-Between to plow into Kaido. The Yonko falls away from Law. Zoro turns his attention toward the Guide.

The remaining shard of Kitetsu calls for vengeance. Zoro grants it. Pulls the ruined blade loose and rakes it across the Guide’s exposed side. Red spills against green when the sword knicks against the spirit’s side. 

The Guide roars in pain. Vanishes from Zoro’s sight. Reappears from the veil behind him. Zoro dives away, hits the ground and rolls. Tension shoots through his back as Kaido moves to strike him. Both opponents move toward him. 

Before he's forced to choose, Zoro feels it. He laughs. Spins back to face Kaido. Throws Shusui up to block his attack. The growls of Zoro’s father clashing with Kaido’s dances like music to his ears. 

The Yonko glowers down at Zoro. Lips pulled back in a snarl.

“You hurt my nakama,” Zoro growls. “I'll kill you.”

Kaido slashes down. In the distance, Zoro can hear the others yelling. He pushes it to the back of his mind. Only has time for the clash of the blades. The sound of snarls and whimpers as two Guides clash beyond his vision.The monster Yonko strikes again and again. Slices into Zoro’s skin. A well placed hit slams him into a brick wall. Ribs snap and mend as Zoro scrambles to his feet. Throws himself at Kaido again. 

Rage pounds through him. Everything Zoro’s done. All the training. All the begging. For this. To defeat those that Luffy can’t. His captain's feelings don't matter. His nakama are in danger. Law could be dying. 

Disappointment lingers on the horizon but Zoro refuses it. All of it.

Kaido throws him again. A hundred yards away. Turns back to the others as Zoro pushes himself up again.

No. 

Blood flashes through Zoro’s mind. The blood of his friends. Lonely nights. Being stuck alone again. 

No. 

Zoro wraps himself in the veil. Dives into the In-Between. Throws himself back out in front of Kaido.

“Zoro, no!” his father calls.

If he didn't want Zoro to do it, he never should have taught Zoro how in the first place.

Zoro’s hand grips Kaido’s pant leg and pulls the veil. Pressure builds through Zoro. White erupts in his eyes. His muscles tear as he pulls Kaido into the In-Between. Physical form and all.

His father screams out behind him. Nami’s cry of terror soon follows, Brook and the cook calling after her. All three of his nakama furious as they realize he’s taking them all out of the fight.

The calls fade away as he and Kaido drop into the In-Between.

The giant Yonko swipes at him again. Zoro jumps backward. Stands straight.

“You want to fight me here?” Kaido laughs. A deep, mocking rumble. “Do you know the consequences of your choice?”

Yes. The In-Between and the mortal world are different. In the mortal world, injuries will heal. Death avoids them at all cost. But here, locked in the In-Between, pain treats them like mortals. Physical beings in the In-Between means a physical body to feel pain. A physical body to die. 

“Do you know the consequences of yours?” Zoro snarls in return. 

“Fighting mortals has made you over confident.”

“And made you weak.” 

Rage fills the air around them. “I should have slaughtered you in the cradle.”

“Well, here I am.”

  
  


Fighting in the In-Between proves to be an awful decision for Zoro’s health - though, it's a wonderful decision for his nakama. As long as they're safe, the immense pain flooding through Zoro’s body doesn't matter.

Kaido snaps Zoro’s arm with ease. Leaves him with cuts and bruises. Most of his energy spent on the trip to the In-Between. But, the Yonko underestimates Zoro. Believes that his size will win the day. 

So, he doesn't see it coming when Zoro slams Kitetsu’s remains onto his neck. Blood spills onto the floor. A rising tide of red. 

Zoro collapses to his knees. Soaked in the blood of his opponent. His vision swims dangerous.

Howls fill the air. Dozens of Guides appear. Growl as they circle him and Kaido’s lifeless body. His fingers tighten around Kitetsu’s hilt. Hoping the cursed blade will save him one more time.

Two of the monstrous dogs leap forward, digging their teeth into Kaido’s legs and dragging him backwards. Out of the room. Out of Zoro’s sight.

One by one, the rest of the Guides trickle out of the room. A few send soft growls in his direction. Meaningful glares.

_ Behave, _ the gazes tell him.  _ Your father isn’t here to protect you now. _

Zoro sneers after them, but keeps his mouth firmly closed. He has more important matters to attend to. The familiar presence nearby sits at the top of the list. 

  
  


Law’s space in the In-Between looks identical to his captain’s quarters on the submarine. He looks up from his bed as Zoro stumbles in. Eyes wide when he first sees Zoro. Go even wider when he registers all of the blood.

“Zoro,” he breathes. Shoots to his feet and steadies Zoro when he sways. His usual nickname vanishes. Makes room for the concern in Law’s voice.

Zoro forces a slight smile on his face. “Yo.”

“What the hell did you do?” Law demands.

Zoro knows blood stains his teeth as he smiles. “I came to bring you home.”

Law blinks at him. Stares for a moment. Then sighs and tugs Zoro to sit on the bed. 

“Zoro-ya.” That voice is soft. Begs for understanding. Acceptance.

Pain slams into Zoro’s chest. He knows this tone. “No,” he says before Law can continue. 

“You didn't let me finish.”

“Don’t care.” Blood burns Zoro’s throat as he swallows it. “You have to come home.”

Law’s gaze darkens. “You don’t get to make that decision.”

Zoro grabs Law’s arm as he starts to move away. “Oi, what are you on about?”

Law shakes loose. Takes a step back. Zoro’s throat tightens. “Maybe,” he says slowly. “Maybe, I'm ready to not go back.”

“Don’t talk stupid!” The snarl leaves Zoro’s lips before he can stop it. “I didn’t trek all the way in here to leave you.”

Law’s brow furrows. Lips twist down in an enraged frown. “I didn’t ask you to do that.”

“Well, what the hell else was I supposed to do?”

“Leave me.”

“Bakayaro!” Zoro shoots up. Pain tackles him. His body protests violently. Knees drop him back onto the bed. “Selfish bastard.”

Leave him to die. Let him leave Zoro. He can’t do that. He can’t let someone else he cares for die.

Law glared at him. “I think that's the pot calling the kettle black, Zoro-ya.”

“What the  _ fuck  _ is that supposed to mean?”

“It means your guilt is for you,” Law snaps. “And my death is for  _ me _ !”

Zoro’s words stick. Freeze. His jaw slackens and he stares at Law. The Heart Captain’s chest heaves. Eyes water in the barest trace of emotion. 

Definite, angry. 

Zoro’s own eyes water. Shame tinges his cheeks. An apology sits in the tip of his tongue.

Law’s gaze softens. A long sigh leaves his lips and he sits on the bed beside Zoro. Neither of them speak. Zoro tries to get his tongue to work. Tries to tame the tears forming in his eyes. 

“It’s time for you to go home, Zoro-ya,” Law says softly.

A slight sob breaks past Zoro’s lips. But he doesn’t protest. Law’s right. The guilt in his chest doesn't belong to Law. It belongs to Zoro. 

He should have been quicker. Stronger. Better.

Law’s fingers trace down his arm as he stands, limbs to the veil. He doesn’t look back. No matter how much his mind screams for him to do so. 

He steps through the veil. Drops to the ground beside Law’s still, bloody body. None of his wounds heal. His broken arm screams. Ribs drum against his chest. A true sob leaves his lips. Head leaned against Law’s shoulder.

Shouts. Calls of his name echo around him. He ignores them. Curls against Law’s body as close as his body will allow him.

“Zoro.” Luffy’s voice is soft. Hands touch Zoro’s back. Rub down his shoulders. “Zoro.”

Zoro doesn’t answer. His captain is here. He’s safe. Zoro let's his consciousness fade. Pain vanishes. Remorse doesn't.

  
  


The In-Between doesn't call to Zoro. Leaves him in darkness. Restful sleep that still leaves him exhausted. Vaguely, he hears Chopper. Maybe Luffy. 

His imagination hears Law. 

His guilt hears Law.

  
  


“Zoro’s awake! Zoro’s awake! Zoro-”

“Mugiwara-ya, shut up.”

Zoro’s eyes focus at the gravelly, annoyed grumble. He turns his head to the side. Regrets it when his vision swims and his head pounds. It takes a moment for things to refocus.

Law sits up in the bed beside his. Wrapped in head to toe with bandages. Luffy sits beside him in a chair, wrapped up similarly. 

His chest heaves. Shock and relief churn his stomach. Law. Law is alive.

The taste of stale blood lingers in Zoro’s mouth as he blinks over at them. “Lu-?” He can’t manage more than a syllable of Luffy’s name passed his thick throat.

Luffy bounds up and over to him. “Zoro’s been asleep for  _ days _ ,” the captain whines. “Longer than after Kuma.”

“Wa-" The rest of his apology sticks, same as Luffy’s name has.

Luffy frowns. Fingers brush across Zoro’s cheek. “That's okay. Zoro can go back to sleep if he’s tired.”

Sleep sounds pretty good. Zoro’s eyes wander over to Law. He fights to keep them open as the other captain looks back at him.

“Law?” Law’s name comes far easier. The single syllable slips through as a rough whisper.

“Go to sleep, Zoro-ya. Mugiwara-ya and I are fine.”

Zoro glances back at Luffy. The crew, he wants to ask. What about the crew? Is everyone else safe? They were all so bloody and hurt when Zoro pulled Kaido away. 

“Torao’s right. Everybody’s okay.” Luffy smiles. Places a sloppy kiss on Zoro’s forehead. “Zoro needs sleep. Toroa and I will be here when you wake up!”

Zoro ignores the pain to give him a slight smile. He closes his eyes. Let's true sleep pull him from pain.

  
  


“What were you thinking?” his father demands. “You could have died!”

Zoro lays back on the floor of his space and stares up at the ceiling. “Hai. You've told me that before.”

“Then why did you do it!”

“To save them.”

His father groans. “You are incorrigible!”

“I didn’t die.”

“But you could have!”

“I still don't understand why.”

Another groan. “Because your physical being would have been here for the Guides.”

“I still don't get it.”

“Zoro!”

“Dad.”

“God, go back. Got back to your mortals. I can’t deal with you anymore.”

“No,” Zoro replies, stubbornly. “It hurts.”

“Who’s fault is that?”

Zoro’s apparently. His father swears up and down that he told Zoro injuries he received in his physical form while in the In-Between wouldn't heal like normal. Zoro doesn't remember that discussion in the slightest.

“Zoro.”

“What?”

“Go!”

  
  


Zoro heals slower than he expected. Mortal speeds seem ten times longer when he’s used to his wounds closing instantly. Law, the lucky bastard, heals faster than Zoro. And he's about ready to know exactly what that shit is all about. Because Law was on the verge of death and now the no good, son of a bitch waltzes into his room with only a handful of bandages and a barely visible limp.

“You're an ass,” Zoro tells him firmly. 

Because he is. 

“I won’t apologize.” Law’s voice is just as firm.

Because he shouldn't have to. Zoro never expected him to. 

They leave it at that. Law never tells him why he chose to walk through the veil again. Though, the smiling shape of Corazon gives him a hint.

  
  


Luffy is unusually clingy. Zoro has almost died plenty of times, but this is the first time the captain’s been needy. He seems to hover near Zoro at all times. Demands the swordsman’s attention, even once Zoro can stand and walk around again. A sour look seems to take Luffy’s face every time Law takes a seat near Zoro. Or so much breathe in his direction. Which is strange. 

Perhaps, Luffy’s just worried. Something in the back of Zoro’s head says jealousy. Luffy is jealous of the newfound bond Zoro and Law have formed. But, that's ridiculous. Luffy’s never been jealous of Zoro’s friendships before. 

Wishful thinking, Zoro’s sure.

  
  


“Oi.” Zoro drops a bottle of sake in Law’s lap and settles beside him to stare out at the setting sun. 

With his submarine tied to Sunny, the Heart Captain and his crew spend most of their time basting in the sun on Sunny’s warm decks. Law seems to have taken to the back of the ship - not that Zoro’s surprised. Out of the way and quiet. Just the place for Law to hide away from everyone else.

“What are you sulking about?” A dull, ghost of pain tickles against his ribs and back as he sits beside Law. 

“I'm not sulking, Zoro-ya.” Law pulls the top off the sake and takes a long gulp.

“No,” Zoro mocks. “Not at all.”

He settles back against the ship’s railing, arm brushing against Law. A comfort. Law is here. Real. Alive.

Law moves away. 

Zoro blinks at him. His brow furrows. He can't still be angry. It's been weeks. And Law has proven not to be a person to keep his mouth closed when something's bothering him. 

“We’re leaving tomorrow,” Law tells him. 

“Oh.” Zoro tries to keep the disappointment out of his voice. 

The Heart Pirates were never meant to stay with them, he knows. Law may not be after One Piece, but he's also not the type to follow. Even Luffy.

“Suppose I owe you a proper send off then,” Zoro says softly. Leans close to put his lips on Law’s collarbone. 

Again, Law moves away.

“Oi,” Zoro says.

“For a smart man, you prove to be quite an idiot, Zoro-ya,” Law tells him.

“Eh?”

“Your being with me is breaking your captain’s heart.”

“Eh?”

Law sighs. “Luffy is in love with you.”

“Don’t talk stupid.”

Luffy, in love with Zoro? Ridiculous.

“He told me to stay away from you,” Law continues. “If I wish to remain allies with him, it's a request I'll have to grant.”

Zoro’s heart pounds in his throat. “What are you on about?”

Law turns to look at him. A strange look in his eyes. Sad. But, relieved. Happy, maybe. 

Bittersweet. 

The Heart Captain pulls something from his hand. Places it on Zoro’s lap. Places his lips to Zoro’s cheek.

“Goodbye, Zoro-ya.”

  
  


Zoro stares at the veil, rolling Law’s ring in his finger. The Heart Captain’s words ring in his head, echoing over and over again. Luffy, love Zoro? It’s outrageous. Laughable. Unthinkable. Luffy’s request for Law to stay away from Zoro wasn’t out of love. It was out of necessity. Luffy couldn’t have a swordsman whose loyalty could inch in any other direction. 

“What are you doing?”

His father sits beside him. Without his usual exasperated air. Now, he sounds curious. Concerned almost.

“There was a time when you didn’t complain that I came to visit,” Zoro tells him.

“And there was a time that you didn’t dodge every question I asked you. It appears both those times have passed.” A small smile pulls his father’s lips as he takes the ring from Zoro’s hand. “Your  _ acquaintance  _ has gone?”

Acquaintance. That’s what they’re going? Zoro bites back the correction of “fuck buddy”. Maybe “friend with benefits”. But fine, if it makes his father feel better, Law can be his acquaintance.

“Hai. His crew set sail yesterday.”

“And are you sulking here because you miss him?”

“I’m not sulking.”

His father scoffs. Tosses the ring back. “No, you never sulk.” 

Zoro snatches it from the air and slides it onto his ring finger. “I’m not sulking.” 

“Sulking. Hiding. Whichever it is, you’re doing it.”

“I’m not hiding.”

“What’s the problem, Zoro?”

Zoro drops his gaze. Spins the ring on his finger. This isn’t something he needs to share. He can sulk in his own angst just fine without his father scoffing at the idea of getting attached to a mortal.

“Is it because you’re worried your mortal doesn’t love you?”

His fingers freeze. Gaze locked on the ring. Words die before they can reach his tongue. Before his they can even attempt to form a sentence.

“So it is.”

Zoro’s cheeks burn with embarrassment. “There’s nothing to worry about. He doesn’t love me.”

“The surgeon thinks he does.”

A groan leaves Zoro’s throat. “Law, his name is Law. Have you been spying on me?” 

“No.” A short pause lingers in the air. “I was bored.”

Zoro can’t find the energy to be annoyed. Instead, a small huff of laughter leaves his lips. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees his father smile.

“Maybe you should talk to your mortal.” 

“Luffy,” Zoro sighs. “His name is Luffy. And he isn’t mine.”

“I think your nakama may disagree.” 

“Yeah well, how would they know?”

“How do you?”

Zoro looks up at his father. Blinks rapidly. “Eh?”

“How do you know your captain doesn’t love you if you’ve never asked him?”

“He doesn’t.”

“How do you know?”

“I just do.” 

Silence. Zoro watches the veil. Beyond it, he can hear the voices of his nakama. When he climbed up to the crow’s nest, Luffy had been chasing Usopp and Chopper around the deck while Jinbe stared at them like they’d grown extra heads. Nami locked away in her charting room, the cook in the kitchen, Franky and Robin flirting while Brook laughed at the crew’s antics. An air of happiness and cheer. 

Raftel lies ahead. Robin and Nami have solved the mystery. Luffy’s dream will soon be complete. 

But Zoro can’t find it in him to put on a show. Law is gone. The Heart Pirates have their own adventures to achieve. And Zoro hasn’t felt so alone in a long time. He didn’t expect to miss them this much. To search the deck for Bepo to nap against. Penguin to yell at. Or Law to relieve stress with. To feel wanted with.

“You seem certain of that.” His father breaks the quiet. “As though you know it’s an indisputable fact.”

“It is.” 

His father scoffs. “Zoro, I’ve been alive for many centuries. And in those years, only three things have proven to be indisputable. If you do not go after something, you will never have it. Secrets hurt others worse than they hurt you. And your love can never be returned if you don’t tell someone they have it.”

Zoro looks up as his father stands. Words don’t form. 

“You’ve always been brave, Zoro. Don’t let fear rule you now.”

  
  


Zoro’s mouth feels dry as he lingers in the kitchen’s doorway. The cook is finishing up dishes behind him. The rest of the crew has wandered off to bed. Everyone except Luffy. The captain sits on the figurehead and stares out at the moonlit sea. Fear coils in Zoro’s stomach. He twists the ring on his finger. Shifts from foot to foot.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, marimo,” the cook groans. “Just go.”

Zoro glares over his shoulder. “What?”

“You’ve been skirting around like Usopp for twenty minutes now. It’s driving me crazy.”

“I’m not skirting around,” Zoro snaps.

The cook frowns at him. “Just go talk to him.” 

“Don’t tell me what to do, cook.”

“Then don’t be a chicken shit.”

“Oi, fuck off.”

“No, you fuck off.” The cook drops his cloth into the soapy water. “Luffy’s been moping for days. And don’t think Nami-san and I didn’t notice you’ve been going to that marimo land of yours. Probably sulking just as hard.”

Zoro bites back correcting him on the In-Between. He glares at the cook instead. “I wasn’t sulking. I was thinking.”

“Did you think about what a chicken shit you’re being.”

“Fuck. Off,” Zoro growls out.

The cook glares back at him. “Look, we’re not dragging this shit out. I know that you’re emotional distance or whatever. And you have all these stupid self worth issues. Fine, whatever. That’s for you to work out. But Luffy doesn’t deserve you skirting around and avoiding him because you’re too afraid to admit you’re in love with him.”

Zoro’s face burns red. “I’m not-”

“You can lie to me all you want, marimo,” the cook quotes Zoro from months earlier. “But you can’t lie to yourself. And we both know you can’t lie to Luffy.”

Zoro sets his jaw. Tries not to let himself tremble. The cook makes more sense than Zoro wants to admit. Luffy can read Zoro better than anyone else. And it scares him. Because Zoro will  _ never _ be able to keep this secret. Not like this. Not with Law’s words in his brain. Not with his father making far too much sense. 

Not with his heart tearing in two.

If Zoro talks to Luffy now, the secret is out. Luffy rejects him. And Zoro loses his best friend and his family, all in one go.

“Zoro.” Rarely does Zoro’s real name leave the cook’s lips. And never has he looked at Zoro with such patience and understanding. “Luffy doesn’t wait until I show up to fall asleep. He doesn’t seek out Usopp to take a nap. Doesn’t crawl into Robin’s bed when he has a nightmare. He loves us all. But not like he loves you.” In three steps, the cook crosses the room, spins Zoro and shoves him out the door. “Get the hell out of my kitchen.”

The door closes behind him. Leaves Zoro standing in the light of the moon. Above, he can feel Merry and Sunny watching him. Their breath baited.

Zoro lets himself breathe. Swallows hard and crosses the deck. Luffy doesn’t look at him as he leans against the rail, looks out at the sky.

“Does Zoro love Torao?” Luffy asks.

“Yes.”

Watching Kaido try to kill Law. Seeing his blood spill. Fearing he might die. All of it dragged the realization from Zoro. He loves Law. But.

“Is Zoro in love with Torao?”

“No.”

No. Zoro will never be in love with anyone else. Once upon a time, he thought he might be. He told himself that he could move on from Luffy. That one day, someone else would light up his world. Shower him in affection. Make him feel safe. Loved. Wanted.

Those times have passed.

Zoro will never be in love with anyone else.

“Good.” Luffy turns to him, a serious look on his face. “Cause I don’t wanna hate Torao. I like Torao. But he can’t have Zoro.  _ Zoro’s mine. _ ”

Zoro’s gaze moves up. Meets the fire burning in Luffy’s big brown eyes. Hope tries to boil in his stomach and he squishes it down. Because it can’t be. It can’t.

“Zoro’s mine,” Luffy repeats. 

He hops off the Sunny’s figurehead. Stands inches from Zoro’s chest and stares up at him. Zoro swallows hard. Bites his bottom lip. His heart hammers in his chest.

“Does Zoro love me?” 

“Hai.”

“Is Zoro in love with me?”

The yes sticks in Zoro’s throat. Breath tries to keep the word in. Lip trembles. Zoro doesn’t want things to change. Doesn’t want to lose Luffy.

“Is Zoro in love with me?” Luffy asks again.

“Hai.” The word slips lose. His lip trembles. “I’m sorry.”

Confusion crosses Luffy’s face for a moment before he blinks. His face softens. He stands on his tip toes. Puts their faces inches from each other. Zoro’s chest heaves. Nerves tremble through him.

“Zoro shouldn’t be sorry. I’m in love with Zoro too.” 

The captain’s lips capture his.

Warm. Luffy is warm. His arms wrap around Zoro’s neck and pull him close. Zoro’s body freezes. Chest heaves against the pressure and warmth. Sunshine and happiness. It takes only a moment for him to move. His arms move to Luffy’s waits. Head ducks so the captain doesn’t have to stand on his toes anymore. 

Against his lips, he feels Luffy smile. Break the kiss for just a second to look up at him.

“Zoro’s mine,” Luffy says for a third time.

“Hai,” Zoro breathes. “Zoro’s yours.”

  
  


Raftel takes them months to conquer. On the eve of Zoro’s twenty-third birthday, they take One Piece. Zoro slices through Mihawk’s defenses. Takes his title on pure talent and determination. Luffy has an invisible crown upon his head and an unbeatable bounty on his life. 

Zoro pities the moron that tries to cash in on that bounty.

  
  


The divine plan of the universe blesses Zoro with ten more years. Ten years of smiles. Laughs. Kisses. Love.

Ten years before the reality of consequences hits them all.

Luffy’s energy fades with time. He slows down like most people do when they age. But, he slows down the way a sixty year old would, not a thirty-year-old.

The price of his gears slams into him with sudden, unbelievable force. 

Zoro always knew he would lose his crew eventually. Knew he needed to come to terms with their mortality. He just never dreamed it would come so soon.

At first Luffy tries to deny it. Tries to act like he always has. Been time and a shortening lifespan takes its toll. 

Zoro has vague memories from when he was small. An old man - his mother’s father - lay in a bed, pale and weak. He remembers crying. Remembers asking Grandpa not to go. Remembers it not working. 

His memories of watching Luffy’s life fade will never be vague. For the rest of his existence, Zoro will remember his captain’s pale face. Tired eyes. Remember Luffy struggling up to kiss him one less time.

“Zoro will take care of our nakama,” Luffy whispers. No question in his voice. “Bring them to me when they're ready?”

“Hai, Sencho.” Zoro strokes a hand through Luffy’s hair. 

He doesn't cry. Won't cry.

Zoro’s guilt is for him. Luffy’s death is for Luffy.

He follows his captain to the In-Between. 

Luffy’s spirit is young. Maybe nineteen. He grins from within Sunny’s decks. Laughs and hugs Zoro. They lean against each other in false sunlight until Zoro’s father arrives.

The path to the Doors of Death are cold but not as dark as Zoro always imagined they would be. Luffy holds his hand the whole way there. Zoro tries not to hold on too tightly.

A familiar face waits just outside the doors. Bright orange hat and smiling face. Luffy releases Zoro’s hand, tears streaming down his face, and throws himself into Ace’s arms. 

Zoro leaves his captain, dead but in good hands, before Luffy can see the tears in his eyes.

  
  


Brook follows Luffy less than five years later. It takes another forty for Franky and Robin. Usopp goes another twenty after them. Then Nami. And Chopper. 

Each of them greeted by faces of lost love ones. Each time, Zoro walks then down the hallway. Listens to Brook sing. Franky cry. Robin give advice. Promises Usopp it won't be scary. Lets Nami threaten to haunt him forever if he doesn't take care of himself. Lets Chopper ride on his shoulder.

Zoro’s seventy-five - but he looks about thirty - when the cook finally gets sick enough that it's clear he won't get better. Zoro sits at his bedside as he hacks and coughs. Bitches that Zoro’s the one to take him on his journey, instead of a beautiful woman.

“A woman would have to be around you first,” Zoro mumbles.

“Baka marimo.” Any hint of fight faded from the cook’s voice says ago.

“Shitty love cook.”

Three in the morning, Zoro crosses into the familiar kitchen of the Baratie. A young cook leans against one of the counters, smoking.

“Isn’t that what got you in trouble in the first place?” Zoro growls. 

The cook rolls his eyes. “I'm  _ dead _ . What harm is an imaginary cigarette going to do to me?”

“Make you look like an idiot. Though, to be fair, you do that just fine on your own.”

The bickering continues even after his father appears to lead them down the hallway. By now, Zoro knows the way himself. But he isn't allowed close enough to open the doors. That's how he gets sucked into the afterlife. Apparently, even a sliver of mortal causes a vacuum effect.

Sora and Zeff wait outside the door for the cook. Great him with smiles and a kick to the head. 

Jealous twinges in Zoro’s chest. But he forces himself to smile as the doors swing open. 

His last nakama.

Zoro will be alone.

“Oi,” the cook calls. “You coming or what?”

Zoro blinks at him. “Eh?”

“I'm the last one, right?” The cook nods his head toward the blinding light beyond the doorway. “Let's go.”

Zoro’s eyes shoot to his father. Finds his human form for the first time in years. 

“Of all my children.” His father places a hand on his shoulder. “You, were my favorite disappointment.”

_ Go. Be with your family. _

Tears swim in Zoro’s eyes. With a final, encouraging squeeze on his shoulder, his father pushes him toward the cook. The blond smiles slightly. Wraps an arm around Zoro’s shoulders and steers him toward the light.

Zoro’s legs feel numb. Jelly like. Not quite fear. But, uncertainty. The afterlife is one he never considered. Never dreamed of.

The light of the door is surprisingly warm as it spills over his body. A small pull grips him. Drags him forward, with or without his permission.

The doors creak shut behind them. Light so bright, Zoro can see nothing but white. For a moment, panic seizes his chest. Maybe this was a mistake. He should have waited. Should have stayed to take care of Usopp’s grandkids and the little navigating cooks. 

Death doesn't belong to Zoro. 

Then, in the distance, he hears a cry of joy.

“Zoooooorrrrrrooooooo!”

A laugh pulls itself free of his lips. He takes a step into the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Guides - Cu Sith  
> The In-Between - A sort of waiting room where a Cu Sith will appear to lead the doomed to the afterlife. Also known as "limbo". 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
